The Headache
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Voldemort is finally defeated but all Harry can feel is a headache from hell. He gets rid of it but circumstances cause it to come back and he wonders if he will ever be rid of it.
1. Chapter 1 - Ends & Beginnings

THE HEADACHE

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – Ends & Beginnings

It was over! It was over as Voldemort was FINALLY & COMPLETELY DEAD – and most sincerely dead as a Muggleborn was heard to say. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savoir, the Chosen One and the current champion of the Wizarding World (of Britain at least), had completed what he was born (and raised according to Dumbledore's master plan) to do, and Harry was still in shock and, if honest, in disbelief.

He was also at a loss for words and for a short moment he actually froze, like someone had stunned him. Then people started cheering, applauding and just making noise in general. Some people came up to him to shake his hand or even hug him in thanks for (finally, as a few had the nerve to say) saving them. Harry wondered how long it would last before he would once again find himself being disapproved, slandered, etc.

It was then the headache-from-hell began. People began to drift away from him when Kingsley Shacklebolt called everyone to attention and assured people that something like…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…would NOT happen ever again. Basically, he announced that he was in charge as temporary Minister of Magic, a lot of work still needed to be done, those Death Eaters who had escaped would be caught, trials would begin, yada, yada, yada.

During the speech, Harry was mercifully forgotten, or at least was until Kingsley was finished. Then other people would descend on him and they would have no mercy. Even during Kingsley's discourse, certain Weasleys were eying him – while mourning for poor Fred – but he was certain Ginny would be ambling over for sympathy or whatever and to hint that they should get back together immediately before she began to guilt him into doing so. He wasn't (and probably never would be) ready for that.

Meanwhile, Ron had finally caught his eye. He was hugging and kissing Hermione (whose back was turned away from Harry's vision) but he gave Harry a thumbs up and a nasty smirk as if to say "Ha-ha, I got something you've always wanted and didn't get and never will."

Harry had always considered Hermione the sister he never had, but Ron, and no doubt Molly and Ginny, thought differently. Despite her Muggleborn status, the girl was still considered a good catch by many but would never know as Ron and Ginny had been saying for years that Hermione and Harry, respectively, were property of the youngest Weasleys and woe to anyone who tried to get them – even for a Hogsmeade date.

Harry knew he had very little time to do what he wanted (for once), so sneaking over to a quiet spot, he called out for Kreacher, who popped in and waited for his master's commands. "Take me to the Prefect's bathroom" the elf was told and then did. Once safely in the bathroom, Harry gave his orders.

"First, Kreacher I want to congratulate and thank you for leading the house elves to our defense. You are a true hero and I will try to get you the recognition that other heroes get." This almost brought tears to the elderly elf's eyes but before he could say anything, Harry again spoke.

"Now there are three things that I want. The first is to have a much needed bath/soak, so please lock the doors and don't answer to anyone's call except mine. Second, please bring me a hot meal – with meat, mashed potatoes and a good, green salad – no dressing – with pumpkin juice and some clear, pure water and fresh fruit if there is any. Don't let anyone see you and if they do, tell them you don't know where I am and you are getting the meal for someone else."

"Third, after my bath and meal, I need you to take me to a room where nobody can find me. All I need is a comfortable bed with clean linen – and access to a bathroom – where I intend to sleep for as long as I can, which might be a long, long time. If I haven't woken up after a week, then wake me."

Kreacher nodded and was about to leave when Harry added "Wait, there is a fourth thing. I had Dobby acquire some Muggle…medicine. He kept a stash here and I had one at Grimmauld Place, which I had to leave behind when we were forced to escape. If Winky doesn't know where it is, then go to Grimmauld and look behind the dry food canisters, the one holding barley and the one holding dried peas. You should find a bottle of Tylenol – the medicine – there."

"Why doesn't young master want a headache potion?"

"Because I want my Tylenol as the headache potion gives me relief but then upsets my stomach. I must have an allergy to it."

After securing the doors and placing notice-me-not charms on the bathroom, off Kreacher went to follow his orders.

Harry practically ripped off his clothes and then submerged into the orange-scented warm water of the bath – it was wonderful. During the hunt, they mostly scourified their bodies and clothes, only washing with water their face and hands whenever possible. It worked but not too well and Harry wanted a bath more than a hot meal. He had just finished rubbing some lime-scented shampoo in his hair when Kreacher popped in with a large tray with delicious smells emanating from it. Harry stuck his head under water to rinse off the shampoo promising his hair that it would be washed at least twice more, before settling down to his meal.

And what a meal it was! There were slices of perfectly cooked roast beef (slightly pink in the center the way Harry liked it) with a generous scoop of mashed potatoes and gravy over it. Buttered peas and carrots (Harry's favorite veggies) completed the platter and there was a side dish of salad to go with it. The salad consisted of various forms of lettuce, diced cucumbers (seedless and peeled), chunks of tomatoes, black olives, chickpeas, sliced mushrooms, diced onions (shallots, he thought), assorted fresh herbs, slivered almonds, raisins, chopped walnuts and topped off with minced feta cheese. There was a tray with three different dressings if Harry changed his mind.

Dessert was a bowl of fresh fruit, consisting of strawberries, blueberries and sliced peaches in a sauce (which he found out later was a honey-brandy to preserve the peaches) and a small mug of cream should Harry choose to indulge. Having been starved for most of his life, poor Harry didn't know where to start. He then dug into the hot foods as he had dreamed of hot foods (especially meat) for the past year.

"Kreacher regrets not having pumpkin juice but it is being given to all peoples in the Great Hall, so Kreacher brought orange juice – from Headmaster's private stock." Harry nodded his thanks while munching away instead of saying it as he had always despised Ron's table manners but didn't want to insult him mentioning it. That was Hermione's job!

About an hour later, Harry was finished his repast and bath and called for Kreacher. The elf brought him some fresh clothes, belonging to a Hogwarts student which had just been cleaned but Harry needed them more than that nasty Ravenclaw did. Then Kreacher popped Harry to the room he requested, Harry took his Tylenol now that he had his tummy full and gave Kreacher one more command.

"I ORDER you to take a break. You deserve it! I don't want any argument – rest – as I have much for you to do when I wake up."

Kreacher nodded and popped away while Harry crawled into bed and sank into the first decent sleep he had had in – he couldn't remember how long. He DESERVED IT and knew he would be needing it when he made his eventual appearance.

While Harry was having his much needed sleep, a few people had finally noticed he was gone. Ginny had gone looking for him with the intention of using Fred's death as a way of making him feel guilty and thus getting back together so her Mum (who considered Harry her seventh son) would be able to cope with the loss of Fred.

She didn't see him in the great hall, she went over to Ron, who was taking full advantage of "officially getting" Hermione, by not leaving the poor girl alone. She was embarrassed concerning Ron's behavior of not only kissing her in public but trying to cop a feel and not caring who saw him doing it. She had also just discovered that Ron was a terrible kisser. She had watched him swap spit with Lavender but she seemed to enjoy it but Hermione didn't appreciate him trying to swallow her tongue, slobbering all over her and, most disgusting of all, making all sorts of…barnyard noises.

Ginny interrupted him asking where Harry was as she couldn't find him. Ron replied by suggesting that the battle had probably scared the flobberworm dung out of him and he was probably in the loo emptying both his ends. He laughed at his own "witticism" much to the annoyance of both witches.

"I'll help you look for him" Hermione said, thinking this was a good way of getting away from Ron. However, Ron wasn't about to let his prize wander off.

"I told you, he's probably in the loo and we are busy here" he said turning to Ginny, "I'm giving _**my witch**_ here some lessons on how to kiss – she really doesn't know how to do it – so that when we retire later on, I can give her _other lessons_." Then Mr. Idiot-of-the-Month (or rather every month) gave the now angry witch a very loud (and hurtful) slap on the bum getting the attention of several people – including Rita Skeeter, who had been hiding in her beetle form watching the battle but now was interviewing people whether they wanted to be interviewed or not (most didn't)

It was then that Rita regretted not having her photographer Bozo with her as he could have captured in picture form Hermione Granger punching out Ronald Weasley and knocking him on his arse before grabbing Ginny's hand and dragging her off to look for Harry.

That was bad enough but Ronniekins had to take it further as now his _dignity and family honor_ (not to mention his manhood) was at stake.

"Get back here this instant you filthy MUDBLOOD! I own you and you will do what I demand or ELSE!"

Hermione and Ginny both froze and you could hear a pin drop in the hall as Hermione slowly turned around to see a now smirking Ron again ordering her to get back to him NOW and who knows what else he would have said had he not been _rescued by Neville Longbottom_ who stunned him and enjoyed hearing the no doubt painful thud of Ron hitting the floor. Everybody but Ron had noticed the look of fury on the talented and powerful witch's face, which promised…pain…to Ron Weasley. But Longbottom had robbed people like Rita of a scoop and others of entertainment.

Molly had been going to put her two knuts in when Hermione had hit Ron but Arthur had stunned her as it was bad enough that poor Fred was dead without having a feud (or at least a riot) if Molly dared to chastise, or worse, _punish Hermione_.

Since everyone was so absorbed with the Granger-Weasley drama, they didn't notice black, smoky forms creeping out of the dead bodies of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. It would be found out much too soon that Harry hadn't gotten all of Voldie's Horcruxes and Bellatrix had made one. But they would soon, very soon.


	2. Chapter 2 - Harry Should Have Stayed in

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Harry Should Have Stayed Asleep

It had been two days after the battle that Harry finally awoke. Well, he didn't awake as much as being woken up by a very upset Kreacher.

"Master, Master" the elf said nervously. "Youse must wake up because another battle has broken out."

"What? Have the Death Eaters regrouped and attacked again?"

"No Master, it is much worse. People from the Light have started fighting because the Ronald demanded that Master's Moine have sex with him in front of everybody as she is a Mudblood and his bes a Pure-blood and owns her."

"WHAT!"

"That is what the Head House Elf of Hogwarts tells Kreacher. There bes argumentings and fightings for two days, people bes arrested, blood feuds declared and although nobody it seems is missing Master, Head Elf says Master is the only one who can stop it."

That was when Harry's headache returned even worse that the one he had gotten rid of. Thus, he asked Kreacher to get him some breakfast – as he was through saving people on an empty stomach – while Harry took a shower. After a hot shower and fortified by a cheese omelet, bacon, toast and coffee with extra cream and sugar, Harry left his sanctuary to fight another battle.

He just should have gone back to bed for all the good it did. Half way down to the great hall, Harry was met by Luna and given the real story. She told him about Ron's actions and the insults he gave to Hermione but had been saved from Hermione's rightful wrath by Neville stunning Ron and Arthur stunning his wife.

"But then Ginny started yelling at Hermione, calling her names, saying she should be thankful that a person of _Ron's caliber_ would even look at a homely, bushy-haired, know-it-all, bookworm Muggleborn with nothing going for her except as a homework helper" Luna told him.

"That set Hermione off and she told Ginny EXACTLY what she thought of her and the plots that Ginny and her mother had to trap you into marriage. She mentioned that she knew Ron had been dozing her and you with potions and one of the reasons he left was to renew his supply from his mum."

"What?" asked a very worried Harry.

"Hermione noticed that while Ron was absent from the hunt, she lost certain feelings she thought she had for him and you stopped mentioning Ginny. But as soon as he returned, it started again. So when she got to Shell Cottage, she asked Fleur to check her and you for potions – Fleur did it while you were asleep. Sure enough, there were potions in both your systems as well as lust and loyalty charms directed to the Weasleys. Fleur was able to flush the potions out and undid the charms and then helped Hermione find the potions and replace them with fakes."

"She advised her to not tell you as you probably wouldn't believe that the Weasleys would do such a thing and that you had enough to worry about, but at the first possible moment that both of you should go to a trusted healer – but not Pomfrey as she is under oaths to Dumbledore – and get a complete physical."

When Luna was finished she calmly waited for Harry's response. After a few thoughtful moments he said "But Hermione kissed Ron."

"Yes, but only because of the moment, glad that the war was finally over. She tried getting away from Ron but he was holding onto her like glue."

That made sense to Harry as he had wondered why he suddenly stopped thinking of Ginny as the sister of his best friend and began to notice that she was a girl – a beautiful, intelligent, magically powerful, desirable girl and then, after a while, that he would be lucky if she would even look at a sorry excuse of a wizard as himself.

"Okay, I can understand that but why is there fighting and blood feuds going on?"

"After Hermione told Ginny – and thus the entire great hall – about the potions and charms, Ginny called her a liar, said some untrue but very nasty things about Fleur, spat out more very untrue and horrible things about Hermione who, in turn, loudly repeated the gossip about Ginny which, unfortunately, isn't gossip but…the truth" Luna said sadly.

"That was when Ginny pulled her wand and tried to curse Hermione, but Hermione had anticipated that Ginny would do something like that and beat her to the punch and relieved Ginny of her wand. That was when Ginny physically attacked Hermione who apparently is a better street fighter than Ginny and easily subdued her until Bill and Percy came over, pulled Hermione off of their sister and held her by both arms while Ginny started to pummel Hermione."

The headache was getting worse so Harry called Kreacher and asked for his Tylenol and a glass of water.

"It was then that Fleur and Professor McGonagall came to Hermione's rescue, Fleur stunned Ginny and McG chastised Bill and Percy. Unfortunately, Molly was unstunned – it is rumored by Rita Skeeter who wanted some _action_ – and…well you can probably guess what happened next. Oh, and Ron was unstunned and attacked Neville. Then the next thing anybody knew, sides were taken, fists started flying as well as curses and hexes, the Death Eaters taken prisoner managed to escape, Aurors tried to break up the fights but were hexed and curse by the fighters – oh and Snape's body disappeared."

"Where is everybody now" Harry dared to ask.

"There are some people in holding cells at the Ministry, personal lawsuits have been filed, Madame Longbottom has declared a blood feud with the Weasleys and vice versa, people are demanding that Auror Shacklebolt _do something or resign his temporary ministership_ , Rita Skeeter has spent the last two days publishing the highlights of BOTH Battles of Hogwarts and most surprisingly of all, the Chudley Cannons finally won a game – the other team defaulted, but it was still considered a win."

"I guess Ron is estatic about that."

"About Ron…" Luna said hesitantly. "Apparently the Goblins are demanding restitution for the destruction of their bank, the loss of their dragon and the loss of Goblin honor and reputations. Professor Flitwick is acting as negotiator with Mrs. Tonks, who is a solicitor, trying to save your skins and vaults – you have more than just your trust vault and the stuff you inherited from Sirius that Dumbles didn't mention – but the Goblins are demanding an apology and G100,000. Hermione told Mrs. Tonks and the Professor about Griphook's betrayal and the…you-know-what in Bellatrix's vault…and they had convinced the Goblins to just accept payment for the destruction, dragon and the three of you to give a heart-felt apology, in all newspapers and wireless throughout the world."

"So what does that have to do with Ron?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. It seems that after the Goblins accepted Mrs. Tonks' and the Professor's terms, Ron gave an interview to – guess who?"

"Rita."

"Actually no, to a very pretty young witch from _Witch Weekly_ who managed to sweet-talk her way into seeing Ron in his cell and asked for an interview. Naturally, Ron was being Ron, or rather…even more Ron than usual…and was shamelessly flirting with the witch – Leela I think her name is – and she egged him on telling him how she and many other witches admired him since he was a hero."

"Okay, let me guess" Harry said. "Somehow Ron bragged that _he was the real hero_ , trashed Hermione, slandered my name, called me a coward and other spiteful things, insinuated Hermione had sex with everybody except Voldie because despite being a Dark Lord, he had some taste left, and how Dumbledore had begged him with his dying breathe to save Britain as he was the only one who could really do the job, yada, yada, yada."

"Oooo, you really know your Ronald" Luna replied. "However, he did mention the you-know-whats…."

"He mentioned the Horcruxes" asked an angry Harry.

"Yes, and explained them in graphic detail."

"And _Witch Weekly_ printed it?"

Luna now sighed heavily before adding "Yes, in today's edition as the editor considered it the real scoop of the century and also Ron mentioned that _he had access to a 20 meter basilisk, which he was willing to sell to the highest bidder._

It was then that Harry's eyes seemed to pop out, he froze for a moment and then his magic took over. Hogwarts, or at least the area Harry and Luna were in (at least she hoped) began to shake, windows were blown out, and masonry started crumbling. Then Harry let out a primal scream that would have scared a basilisk, a nundu, Fluffy, dragons, etc. until he finally croaked out "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY IS A DEAD BASTARD WALKING."


	3. Chapter 3 - Fixing Things

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – Fixing Things

The first thing Harry did after he stopped screaming was to call Kreacher. "Kreacher, get me a box – a box with a strong seal and meet us at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

After Luna had soothe her poor ears, Harry grabbed her hand and ordered "Follow me" and they both raced to Myrtle's bathroom. They were greeted by a very angry ghost who yelled "Harry Potter, my bathroom has been invaded by several people – all very rude – and threatening to come back and blow up the sink and wall leading to the Chamber of Secrets, and I blame you!"

"Don't blame me, blame Ronnie the rat – or Wormtail, Jr. as I will be calling him from now on. I'm sorry for your inconvenience and will explain later. Luna would you conjure a snake for me?"

So Luna did as asked and conjured up an adder. Then Harry tried to talk with it. Fortunately, he still knew parsel tongue and turned to the sink and said open. Mercifully it did, so taking the small snake with them, he asked Myrtle not to say they had been there. He said the word stairs and a set appeared. He, Luna and the snake went through and shut the entrance behind them. He then changed the password to _Spock rocks_ and descended the stairs.

The place was still a mess but that was unimportant as time was critical to his plans. He then called out to Kreacher, who appeared with a box and promptly let out a small scream as he landed on the bones of many rats.

"Thank you Kreacher and sorry for the mess but could you scout around and look for any shedded snake skins." That said he led an entranced Luna through the muck and mess to the chamber where the giant snake reposed. Luna was very impressed with the size of it but as soon as possible, Harry shrunk the beast and then levitated it into the box. If for some reason the would-be looters did manage to enter, they wouldn't get this prize – and Ron definitely wouldn't – never, ever, ever, never, ever as long as Harry drew breathe.

"I think we should explore the chamber while we are here" Luna suggested "as who knows if you will ever be able to return."

Harry agreed. He had always wanted to explore the chamber as who knew what treasures were there but, probably due to something Dumbledore did to him, he never had. Luna was correct in her assumption that this might be the last time Harry would be here and he didn't want to waste what little time he had to look around. With Snaky the Snake – as Luna had named it – they managed to get behind the statue of Salazar and sure enough, there were other rooms. The first contained a desk and shelves filled with books and scrolls. Luna found a rather ornate box and Harry asked if she would mind shrinking the books and scrolls down and put them in the box for eventual review. Being a Ravenclaw, Luna had already started before Harry finished his request.

Harry rummaged through the desk but found nothing of importance, just dried up ink, quills, pieces of parchment with notes written in parsel and were the only things he took – until he found a set of keys.

Luna had just finished the delicate process of claiming the books and scrolls when a noise was heard. Although they were deep underground and away from the entrance, both knew that the looters had used explosives to gain entry. It was confirmed when a bedraggled Kreacher popped in holding a bag, no doubt containing the skins, to frantically say "Master, there was a loud noise which shook the entire area where Kreacher was collecting skins – and some rather valuable pelts – and then heard screams and other loud noises. Kreacher thinks…this place has been breached."

"It probably has so we will have to leave as soon as possible. Kreacher, can you pop us out of here?"

Before the elf could reply, Luna called Harry over to a door she had found. "Harry, can you open the door? We might have time for a bit more exploring before Kreacher takes us away and maybe even find an exit."

Harry knew they shouldn't stay but – what the hell – why not? The entrance to the room was closed and the looters couldn't open it and Luna was probably correct. So he, Luna, Kreacher and Snaky went through the door and off to adventure.

Meanwhile, Myrtle's bathroom was in complete disarray. Apparently, Salazar had left booby traps which still worked. Harry would find out later that only a person of his blood could enter the chamber and bring in a person(s) just as long as it was voluntary and he/she wasn't spelled or coerced to bring outsiders in. Since Kreacher was Harry's elf, he could enter at any time as long as Harry lived and was served by Kreacher.

However, not even a ghost such as Myrtle could enter unless Harry called her – which he didn't. It was a good thing because Myrtle was more hysterical than usual. Apparently the looters had tried to use explosives to blast open the door but the trap set by Salazar caused any spell, charm, curse, hex or Muggle-designed things to basically bounce back at the undesirables. Thus, even though the group stood well back from the sink and had up shields to protect them, it did no good as the amount of explosives they used were very powerful and easily penetrated their shields and bodies.

When more Aurors arrived after hearing the noise they found a blood-splattered room and dead or dying curse breakers, Aurors and a few Goblins. It was not a pretty sight and Myrtle actually fled her haunt due to the carnage and her fear of retaliation from Goblins, despite being innocent of anything.

When the Goblins found out from the _Witch Weekly_ article about the basilisk remains, the deal that Flitwick and Tonks had brokered was cast aside. Potter was the only one with money and although due to the terms and conditions of the Potter account, they had to have permission to get at the money to pay for the damages, thus Harry had to give his consent for them to get any of it, even for the original deal to be valid. Since he was missing and couldn't be found, he couldn't sign the document drawn up by Andy Tonks, so it was now considered invalid and tossed aside.

The Goblins wanted the basilisk carcass for ransom, and that was the only way Harry would have access to his rightful inheritances until the carcass was given to them. Otherwise, Harry, Ron and Hermione would be subject to Goblin law and it was not a pleasant experience, nor was it avoidable. The Goblins were forcing the Ministry to help otherwise the bank would go into lockdown and NO ONE would be able to access their money and other valuables.

Imbecile that he was, when ordered to cooperate, Ron decided that he held all of the cards, since only he could speak the word to open the chamber since Potter had no doubt lost the use of the snake language and Hermione hadn't been taught the word – being a girl as Ron inferred, which wasn't the reason but nobody knew why except for Harry and Hermione. Ron had claimed ownership to the basilisk carcass since only he could open the chamber, so he wanted tons of galleons in return for his cooperation.

Oh how wrong he was. Goblins didn't negotiate _especially when they held all the cards_ , namely the damage to their bank, honor and reputation. Since the agreement hadn't been signed by Harry, everything was moot and greed ruled – the Goblins' greed, not Ron's, but try telling him that. Confident that they could open the entrance to the chamber one way or another without the Bagooshliskanu's (you don't want to know the translation) assistance, the team assembled by the Goblins and Ministry headed off to Hogwarts to claim EVERYTHING.

Since nothing had worked, Shacklebolt (who was desperate for the bank not to be closed), had suggested the use of Muggle explosives. It might have worked if Salazar hadn't set the booby traps. Fortunately for Shacklebolt – but unfortunately for the Weasleys – Bill had been one of the curse breakers on the job. The two Goblins standing in front of him had protected him from most of the blast, but had it not been for the quick response and skill of some of the healers who were still taking care of the sick and injured at Hogwarts, Bill would have definitely died. But now, Ron would be dragged out of his cell and guilted into helping as he was responsible for his brother's injuries and possible death.

So Ron was briefed of the situation and dragged off to Hogwarts by Shacklebolt with his mother's screams from her cell ringing in his ears. Ron was pacified for the loss of the basilisk because he knew he would definitely be receiving an Order of Merlin, and the lovely money that came with it, so that would tide him over until the endorsement requests and job offers flowed in.

Again, he was wrong as when he spoke _open_ to the entrance (after he had thrown up because the mess hadn't been cleaned up yet), nothing happened. He asked for a glass of water and a calming potion claiming that the sight of the blood and guts upset him so would they clean up the room so he could concentrate. A squad of house elves were called in to do the cleaning while Ron regained his composure in another room.

Then he, being Ron, asked for a meal as he wasn't being fed enough at the Ministry and feeling a bit dizzy and no doubt that affected his performance. After eating a very large, rich and satisfying meal and guzzling down two liters of butterbeer, he knew he couldn't stall any longer and after a few minutes of loud and annoying belching, he set off for glory – only to fail repeatedly.

"Find Harry Potter" ordered the Goblin in charge to Shacklebolt. "If he cannot open the entrance…we will have our revenge against all wizards of Britain.

The Head Elf was summoned and the orders given and the manhunt began.

And Ron, poor, _unlucky_ , very scared Ron was carted back to his cell in the Ministry to face who knew what – except for the screams of his mummy.


	4. Chapter 4 - Exploring

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – Exploring

Since one of the keys on the ring had opened the door, that probably meant there were other doors, boxes, gates, etc. to be opened. They found a bedroom with a small old time bathroom attached, as well as a chest containing clothes, boots, cloaks and underwear, still in good condition probably because they were in a spelled chest. Snaky informed Harry that there was something under the bed. There wasn't much room for a person to even reach the object or even to have looked under the bed, so Harry summoned it. One of the keys opened it to find – ta da – the family jewels, as in gems, gold and silver.

After warning Harry to check for spells and hexes, Harry found none and he dumped the contents of the chest on the bed to get a better look and to check each item individually. Luna opined that the jewels were from Salazar's time period but still valuable as there was a golden torc, silver bangles carved with various runes, a set of amber beads, various pieces of green, lavender, red, yellow, white and black jade, no doubt extremely rare and valuable in tenth century Britain.

There was a multitude of smooth colored stones which Luna declared were cabochons. "Jewels were not faceted until the late 13th and 14th century" Luna informed him. "Before faceting, most gemstones were simply polished although some were carved like a cameo. There is probably a small fortune on the bed. If they were to be - carbon dated I think it's called – their value would greatly increase being so old. You could say you found them at a grave site, but then you would have to share with the Muggle government and probably the Ministry would demand their cut and take the biggest percentage."

"These are heirlooms so I wouldn't sell them at any price – unless I was truly desperate" Harry replied. He decided to take them, so they were levitated back into the chest, which was shrunk down and put into his pocket.

Another door led from the bedroom to a very large room that probably served as a kitchen/dining room. There was a table, a few crude stools and one carved, backed oaken chair, darkened with age. The remains of a large fire pit was in the center of the room and various pots, pans, goblets and trenchers rested on a breakfront-type cupboard against the wall. There wasn't much of interest in that room – until Luna noticed some barrels. After doing an identification spell, it was discovered that they contained wine, ale, mead and cider all in stasis and thus drinkable.

"My roommates and the Twins would love to get their hands on these barrels, but I dread the thought of what they would do with them" Harry stated.

"Knowing your roommates, they'd guzzled down until they were sick, unconscious…or dead" Luna replied. "The Twins would probably guzzle some and then try to sell the rest to collectors and connoisseurs."

"That sounds about right" Harry said "Which is why they aren't leaving this room."

There was another door which led into a long corridor which Luna opined probably led to other parts of the school and/or exits. They started walking down the corridor casting charms looking for hidden doors, rooms, chests and…booby traps. Snaky found a hole in the wall and asked if he should look into it, and was told yes. "Just see if there is anything there such as a room or closet" Harry advised. The snake entered the hole and looked around, came out and said "There is a small box thing but bound with ropes or vines or something like it. If you double the size of the hole you could magic it out."

They did just that and when the box was checked for traps, spells and hexes, they enlarged it to its regular size and then very carefully magically removed the now large and heavy chains and opened it. They were shocked!

"This was probably Salazar's retirement fund" Harry said looking at a chest filled with both gold and silver ingots on one side and potion vials and small boxes no doubt containing seeds or rare ingredients.

"This is a keeper, isn't it" Luna said.

"Yes, but let's leave it here for the moment until we find an exit. If we find one that opens into a safe place, we can always come back and retrieve it. I want to find out what happened to the entrance and what is going on in the school. Besides, I'm hungry."

"So am I" Luna replied. "However, I think we should have Kreacher take us to that safe place where we can shower – as we are now filthy – and rest while he checks what is going on and gets us food. He can always pop us back here for further exploring and I…well I sense that something…bad is happening on the outside."

"Kreacher, can you do what Luna just suggested and take us to the room I slept in, get us food, fresh clothes and snoop around without being seen?"

"Yes Master" replied the elf. Snaky quickly slithered up Luna's leg as he wasn't going to be left behind and he could use a snack.

They were popped into the room where Harry had slept and Kreacher informed him that he had gotten him other clothes while he slept and all he had to do was to get some for Luna. "That's alright Kreacher" she said, "I can transfigure one of the outfits you gave to Harry into something I can wear but I think you should get our food and snoop around first."

"And please don't get caught. They are probably looking for you" Harry warned.

"Kreacher has an idea. Winky is still here and is still looking for a Master, especially since Dobby died and left her a widow and her children orphans. If you call her, she will come and if youse bonded with her, she can do the sneaky but necessary things for Master and Missy Moongirl."

Harry was too shock to speak after hearing that Dobby had married and had children. Guilt surged through him and he would definitely care for Winky and her children. Before he could say anything, Luna interrupted.

"I am friends with Winky so I think I should call her as she may have been ordered to tell someone if Harry or you called." So Luna called her, the elf popped in and immediately Luna froze the poor creature so that she would listen to what she had to say and wouldn't pop out to tell she had seen Harry Potter and Kreacher.

Luna quickly explained what they wanted done adding that "If Harry Potter is your master, you will not have to answer to anyone at Hogwarts except him. You can even tell lies for his sake."

It was swiftly agreed to and done. Winky would bring her babies to bond later after she fetched the food as she already had gossip galore to tell.

Within five minutes, she popped back holding a basket. It was a bottomless basket and she had snuck into the larder and filled the basket with all sorts of goodies, including half a cooked ham, a recently cooked beef roast, sliced turkey, assorted fixings for a huge salad, fresh fruit, an entire chocolate cake, an apple pie, a blueberry crumble (which was the favorite of Alecto Carrow and kept at the ready) two stalks of celery, a box of tomatoes, some cucumbers to be the vegetables for the meats, a large jar of pickles, a dozen hard boiled eggs, bottles of mustard, mayo, catsup and soy sauce (for some strange reason) and a gallon of milk and two large tins of orange juice and one of pineapple. They were still out of pumpkin juice.

Kreacher conjured a table with goblets, plates, cutlery and napkins as Winky was unable to get any without being noticed. After it was all laid out, the shower and clean clothes were postponed until after lunch (or probably dinner) and a quick scourgifywas done, and the two humans and a hungry snake tucked in while Winky brief them all of what had happened after Harry and Luna went to the Chamber of Secrets.

The Hogwarts house elves were notorious gossips as it was their one recreation. Dumbledore had them spy on people and the elves informed the Head Elf who in turn, gave a daily report to Dumbledore.

Winky started with the tale of Ron's _negotiations_ with the Goblins, the futile attempts by the Goblin-led team of looters and the suggestion of Shacklebolt to use Muggle explosives. The entrance to the chamber endured and blasted back the looters killing some and seriously wounding others, including Ron's brother Bill.

Ron was then brought to Hogwarts with orders to open the chamber or else! After making excuses, demanding calming potions and a _decent_ meal, he spectacularly failed and was taken back to the Ministry cell. After that, his fate was unknown as nobody had talked about it so the elves didn't find out (or cared) what happened to him.

Now there was a hunt on for Harry Potter, or failing to find him, Hermione would be dragged out to attempt to open the chamber. Hermione was currently in the Infirmary as bad old Molly had managed to get one really nasty curse at the girl before she was dragged off to the Ministry. Hermione's back was turned so she didn't see it coming and the damn thing had severely burned her back and all of her head hair off. Since it was a curse, it had to be cured very slowly and the poor girl was placed in a magical coma so that the painful treatment could be done the "hard way" as no pain relief potions could be used until she was stabilized.

Despite the Minister's insistence, the healers refused to end the coma as "She'll just be screaming and not capable of doing anything, like thinking, opening chambers, having a conversation, etc. due to the pain." It would be two more days at the earliest before they could even attempt to wake her.

Winky had heard that once the _Witch Weekly_ article came out that morning, since Harry hadn't signed the agreement that Missy Tonks and the good Goblin professor had negotiated and now the Goblins wanted _all of the basilisk_ and the G100,000 from Harry. Hermione was unconscious and unable to tell the truth and Ron had told his usual tall tales and blamed Harry for everything, with Hermione coming in a close second and Ron being the innocent victim forced to come along.

"Well that sounds about right, considering Ron's usual habit of blaming others for his faults" Harry opined. "How do things stand now? Is there any chance that Mrs. Tonks and Professor Flitwick can renegotiate with the Goblins?"

Winky sighed and lowered her head so Kreacher was the one to tell Harry that once the Goblins found out about the 20 meter basilisk, their greed could not be controlled. "The big snake is worth many millions as it be impossible to get any part of a basilisk since they are considered extinct and one that big and in such good condition…."

"So I'm screwed thanks to Ron's ego. That's just so…Ron" Harry said. "What do you think will happen if they don't find me?"

The two elves conferred in the elfin language before Kreacher said "You will be considered an outlaw and the longer you keep them from what they now consider _their basilisk_ , the more money youse will be fined. Today it is the entire big snake and G100,000 but by tomorrow it will be much more until you don't have any money left."

"What will happen to Hermione – I don't care about Ron or the Weasleys at this point?" Harry asked. "The Goblins will go after her for payment and she will end up in the mines or in…a very bad place for a young girl, especially a pretty one" Kreacher replied.

"From what I know about Goblins and their greed" Luna said "even if you give them the G100,000 and the basilisk today, there is still a chance that they will imprison you for Goblin honor. The fact that Griphook betrayed you and assisted in robbing the bank won't count as the Goblins will simply deny it."

"Youse don't know about it" Kreacher added, "But the Potters have much wealth in various vaults and own businesses and stocks and that is too much of a temptation for despicable Goblin creatures. As heir to the House of Black, there is even more wealth and more temptation not just for the Goblins but the Ministry."

"You didn't know you were that wealthy, did you Harry?" Luna asked.

"Why no, I did not – probably thanks to Dumbledore. I wasn't meant to survive Voldie, was I?"

"I doubt it. If Dumbles had lived long enough you would be married to Ginny who would pop out an heir and thus be able to claim everything you owned after Voldie did you in" Luna said sadly.

"In other words, we got to leave and fast" Harry said. "First we'll need a place to stay where we can't be found and no one would ever think of looking for us, then we have to rescue Hermione and probably Neville for good measure, as well as Andy Tonks and Teddy."

"Winky knows of a place that even the mean Goblins don't know about. It was the hidey hole for Master Barty that he inherited from his mother's great aunt. Winky has kept it in good condition and although it be small, things could be enlarged and…."

"That sounds perfect. Can you still get into it since Barty, Sr. gave you clothes?"

"Oh yes. Winky has gone there twice since that…bad day…to keep it ready for Master Barty but since he bes gone…."

"That's great" Harry said. "Go get it ready – it doesn't have to be immaculate just ready to move into, while we…pack…some things and decide how to rescue Hermione, Neville, Andy and Teddy."

"So Winky popped out to Barty, Jr.'s bolt hole while Harry sent Kreacher to get the chest containing "Salazar's retirement fund."

Luna decided to have that shower so Harry packed up the leftover food and chit chatted with Snaky, who was a very interesting little snake for one so young. Kreacher returned with the shrunken chest and placed it in the snake skin bag. Luna finished her shower and Harry was about to have his, when a very hysterical Winky returned.

"Master, Missy, Kreacher – this elf went to hidey place and was about to enter when I bes hearing voices. Winky makes herself invisible and goes in and who is there but Master Barty, Jr. and two other Death Eaters he was friends with."

"Didn't Barty get kissed?" Luna stated.

"Apparently, he didn't if he is alive."

"But that is not the worsest of worse – Winky see two black hazy things which be speaking in the voice of evil Lestrange lady and…the dead Dark Lord."

"Oh hell, we must have missed a Horcrux" was all Harry could say.

He would worry about that later as they had to find a safe place to live and rescue the others. Besides if Magical Britain expected him to save them again – TOO BAD – he was through! He was tired of being praised then accused, being innocent but said to be guilty, tired of being a pawn and shamefully used and he just had had enough – for several lifetimes. Let the Goblins get rid of Voldie since they had basically robbed him blind.

Nope, it wasn't his fight anymore and with the exception of a very few, he didn't care if Britain burned as it would serve them right!


	5. Chapter 5 - Escape

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – Escape

Ironically, it was Neville who would save them and not vice versa. Rumors had reached the Goblins that Neville could have been the Boy-Who-Lived (Ron had a big mouth and was trying to gain points since his failure), so Shacklebolt was all but ordered by the Goblins to bring Neville to Myrtle's bathroom as perhaps he could open the chamber. Neville was staying at Hogwarts to help with the rebuilding and was aiding Professor Sprout with the greenhouses as apparently some Death Eaters destroyed them for "fun" while they waited for Harry to surrender to Voldie.

He was dragged away from his work despite Sprout's protests, although the Aurors gave him the courtesy of telling him why. Sprout followed objecting all the way and defending her favorite student, but to no avail. Wizardkiller, the Goblin in charge, was surrounded by four fierce Goblin warriors doing their best to intimidate the confused boy, who swore he didn't know any parsel, never had a lesson in it and hadn't even known where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was until it became public knowledge. It didn't matter.

After spending an hour using various hissing sounds on the word open as well as trying everything he could think of without any success, Sprout told the Goblins to leave the boy alone. But Goblins didn't obey any wizard, let alone a witch, and informed Neville that he was now responsible for finding Harry Potter.

"I don't know where Harry is. The last I saw of him was at the end of the battle – against the Dark Lord. Apparently, he was missing when the second battle began."

"YOU WILL FIND HIM" Wizardkiller screamed. "He must still know how to open the chamber. You have until tomorrow morning to bring him here or you will not like, or perhaps even survive the consequences."

With that said Neville was allowed to leave to do a form of Harry hunting, followed by a very upset Sprout.

"Neville, do you know Harry is?"

"No, I don't. If I were Harry I would have left as fast as I could for parts unknown and never return. He's been through too much for an adult wizard to survive and he is still just a boy, like I am. I hope he is not found and gets to live a real life of his own choosing."

"What are you going to do?" Sprout asked.

"Think!" the boy said before turning to leave. "I'm sorry but I cannot help you with the greenhouses Professor. You are my favorite teacher and I thank you as I have learn much from you."

Pomona Sprout felt that this would be the last time she ever saw her favorite student. Why was it that the good, honest and talented ones fell afoul of the powers that be and the Goblins? Hadn't they just fought a war to end things like that from happening? Apparently not and once again a war was fought but changed nothing except for acquiring new overlords.

Neville hurried away from the Professor and headed to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He went to a small copse partially hidden from view and called out for his personal house elf. "Gilly" he said softly and within a moment the elf appeared. "Master Neville called Gilly?"

Gilly had been the personal elf of Neville's mother. Although he did obey the Longbottoms, his true loyalty was to Alice and her son Neville, and out ruled any orders given by others even the formidable Augusta Longbottom. His gran had been wounded in the _second_ battle of Hogwarts (by Percy Weasley no less) as she went to the aid of her grandson. She had been hit in the back by Percy with a stunner but unfortunately, she fell on some damaged masonry and was hurt. After being treated she refused to go to St. Mungo's or stay at Hogwarts so went back to Longbottom Lodge – after officially declaring a blood feud against the Weasleys.

Dumbledore had outlawed personal house elves "Because it was unfair to the Muggleborns and the other bloods who couldn't afford an elf" was the reason given. In reality, a personal elf could immediately report certain things Dumbles was doing. Since he was doing things for the "Greater Good" it was easier to shut down the owlery until he could get things under control, hence changing the rules to suit himself.

Since Neville was being "stubborn" and staying at Hogwarts to help instead of doing his familial duty of caring for his grandmother, she had sent Gilly to watch Neville's back. Gilly mostly stayed out of sight of the other elves but he did watch out for Neville. Now he had important things for Gilly to do.

"Gilly, did you follow me into the girl's bathroom?"

"Yes, master, Gilly saw and heard all. Does youse want Dilly to report it to your gran?"

"Yes, but first I need you to find Luna Lovegood. Can you do so and take me to wherever she is as I need her counsel?"

Neville had given Gilly permission to answer to Luna's call and thus the elf could locate her wherever she was.

"Neville" Luna said when he and Gilly popped into their hiding place "We were just talking about you and how to rescue you and Hermione."

Neville told them that he was here to rescue them – and himself and Hermione – and quickly informed them all that had happened since he last saw Luna.

"There is no way I would turn you in to the Goblins, Harry. You deserve better – we all do. We have to leave ASAP."

"Agreed, but we have no place to go where we can hide from the Goblins and/or the Ministry."

Neville smiled. "I do. All we have to do is get out of Hogwarts, make one stop to get everyone together and then we can leave Britain for a new start."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Gilly" go to the fishing cabin and see if it is safe. You don't have to clean it or anything just see if it is still livable and come back as we have a lot of things to do." Gilly popped out to do what he was told.

"To answer the questions you all probably have, my dad and grandad liked to fish. My gran and her family thought it was a vulgar, Muggle hobby and disapproved. However, my grandad acquired some Muggle money and bought a small cottage near a fishing stream and fairly close to the ocean. My gran never knew about it but mum did and let them use Gilly to see to their needs when they snuck off to fish. Gilly took me there a few times before I want to Hogwarts to…well to just get away when gran was being…well gran, if you know what I mean." Harry and Luna nodded that they knew what Neville meant.

"Once we get there, we can rescue everybody and then use the boat to get to Sweden, Norway or any place where the Goblins don't totally control the economy."

"You have a boat?" Harry asked. "Do you know how to sail?"

"Yes and no. I've read books about boating but Dilly knows how to sail it magically. This way we don't have to worry about passports. The Goblins said there were many wizards who used their services to get Muggle documents like passports, driver licenses and whatever and gave the Ministry a list of all passports issued for the last seventy years to give to the Muggle government to catch Death Eaters who are trying to flee."

"Master Neville is correct" Kreacher added. "Master Regulus had one made as did some of his friends. Bad Master Sirius also had one made for himself, the wolf and Harry Potter, in case of they bes able to flee Britain and Dumbledore. That is probably the real reason Goblins gave the list – to catch Harry Potter."

Gilly popped back and said all was safe and in the same condition as the last time he had taken Neville there. He also informed them that the boat was shrunk and kept safe, there was some, but not much, food in stasis and the notice-me-not charm was still in place.

"Good" Harry said "So all we need now is to get Hermione, Winky's children and leave as we have money stashed away. Then get Andy and Teddy and we can…."

"Missy Andy and little master Teddy bes already gone" Gilly said. "When she finds out that Goblins be cancelling contract after hearing about big, rare snake, she knows they will use her and baby godson to get to Harry Potter. Little Professor – who is half Goblin but still a good person – tells Missy Pomfrey that and suggested to have Missy Moine rescued. Little Professor say Missy Andy and baby left within an hour as Missy already has real Muggle documents and money in Muggle banks. They bes taking the first aeroplane going _anywhere out of country_ , then worry about where to go."

"That's good, so now all we have to do is get Hermione, Crookshanks, the babies and Trevor and we can…."

"Trevor's dead" Neville said sadly. "When I went into hiding, I didn't have time to find Trevor. I later heard that Crabbe and Goyle found him and turned him over to Draco for a reward. They were going to publically execute him in front of me but I was in hiding, so they killed him and put him in a jar in the potions lab to show to me later."

"Hermione left Crookshanks at the Burrow when you went on the hunt" Luna stated. "But Crookshanks doesn't like the Burrow as the Twins try to experiment on him, Molly doesn't like cats and Ginny was too mad to look after him when she was left behind. He came over to our house and as far as I know was still there when you _dropped_ in on daddy."

"We can always have Gilly look for him after we get to the fishing cottage" Harry stated "But now we have to leave. Winky, get your babies, don't let anyone see you or stop to get supplies just bring them here now. Dilly, will you take Kreacher with you so he knows where to go and can come back and take us there? Once we are settled, one of the elves can come back for Hermione, then look for Crookshanks and hopefully we can leave tomorrow night. And I'm sorry for your loss of Trevor."

Harry had barely gotten the words out when the three elves popped out and about 30 seconds later, Winky popped back with two adorable baby elves and a large basket, no doubt filled with nappies and the like.

"Master Harry" Winky proudly said "This baby be first-born Dabby and this be Dolly. Please bond with them now." So Harry did and he was holding and cooing at Dolly while Luna held and cooed to Dabby when Gilly and Kreacher popped in.

They were all about to leave when Luna mentioned that everything they were taking and all of their persons should be checked for tracking charms. The elves started checking but when Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map was checked by Gilly, there were a lot of trackers and other…things…discovered. All were quickly removed except for the _dark one_ on the cloak. After carefully checking the cloak by all three elves, Luna, Neville and Harry, it was agreed that the cloak contained a…Horcrux.

"Let's get to cottage and I'll get a fang from the basilisk and destroy the Horcrux. I don't know how he did it, but this must be the one Horcrux of Voldie that was missed."

After all of them (including Snaky, let's not forget him) were settled at the cottage, Winky went to look for Crookshanks and miraculously found him, hale and happy at the Diggorys' house and quickly popped him away. The cat was very happy to see Harry, Luna and even Neville (who had always been good to the cat and had rescued him more than once from the Twins and Ron).

The rest of the food was eaten and it was decided to send Gilly back to Hogwarts about 3:00 a.m., check Hermione for trackers, acquire any potions she needed and bring her to the cottage.

Tomorrow would be a very busy day, between leaving, destroying the Horcrux and, as always, avoiding capture by ANYBODY.


	6. Chapter 6 - Current Events

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – Current Events

The next day dawned overcast and cloudy, mirroring the mood of three of the humans. A supply of Muggle money was kept at the cottage so Dilly took a Muggle form and went to the nearest village to buy breakfast and food for the journey.

Hermione still slept but Dilly had brought her medical chart along with the potions so Luna administered the medicine Hermione needed. Harry and Neville debated when to destroy the Horcrux. Harry hoped the cloak wouldn't suffer when stabbed with the fang as it was an heirloom and he wanted to keep it.

Winky had been sent off to get a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ to find out what was going on, as well buying some potions and other things they would need for their journey. There was no news worth reading in the newspaper – but then, what else was new! By now Neville's escape would be found out and perhaps it would make the evening addition, so Winky would get a copy just before they left. Fortunately for them, it wouldn't be until the next morning's edition that the disastrous news would blare across the newspaper but they would by then be on their way to a new life.

It was decided to put the cloak in the basilisk box and then destroy the Horcrux when they were settled in some place. Luna suggested they go to Sweden as her father had several friends there who would not betray them. The Dwarfs controlled the economy in Scandinavia and parts of Russia and most Baltic countries, so they could cash in an ingot or two and start a new life.

The boat had been taken to a half-hidden cove, enlarged, carefully checked over and all went aboard and the now disillusioned boat set sail. Fortunately the weather had improved and their combined magics should keep them safe until they reached their destination. It took four days to reach the coast of Sweden and Luna had Winky pop her to the home of Axel Lundqvist, a Muggle and Magical historian, whose children were grown and living their own lives and his wife had died ten years ago.

He lived in a quiet, off the beaten path area had few neighbors with the closest village a good 10 miles away. He had a good reputation in both worlds and despite nearing 80 years, he was still healthy and working. He was surprised and delighted that Xeno Lovegood's lovely little girl had dropped in to visit him.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company to?" he asked.

"Before I tell you, would you please take an oath that no matter what you decide to do, you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

The poor girl looked very serious so he knew it had to be important so he agreed. It took a while for the girl to tell her account of what had been happening in Britain as she went into great detail. Axel was shocked, but nothing concerning Britain truly surprised him – until he heard the saga the girl told.

Naturally, he gladly offered the use of his home for such time as the "pilgrims" as he called them decided what to do and where to finally live. The only thing he requested was that his brother Viggo be told the tale – under oath of course – as he had connections with both Swedish governments and was a representative at the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW") and loathe Dumbledore which, under the current circumstances, would get Viggo's sympathy and cooperation as Luna promised that _she would ask Harry_ to tell of all the manipulations the old ##**&#^&** had done to him and others.

"Please bring your friends now" Axel told him. "You all must be tired, hungry, thirsty and mentally exhausted. You are in luck as I just did my food shopping yesterday so your elf can cook a meal and help prepare rooms."

Luna called Winky and Kreacher, so they would know where to bring everybody and Dilly went with them to shrink the boat and bring them to the Lundqvist home. It was done within five minutes, introductions were made, thanks for hospitality given, rooms readies (fortunately Axel had a large house having had four children), a meal was prepared and eaten and permission given to Axel to ask his brother and his wife, a medi-witch, to visit tomorrow morning. Hermione was still in the coma and they were all worried about her as Axel also thought she should be recovered by now.

Viggo was expected at 9:00 a.m. so the students made themselves scare until they were called for. Hermione was settled in the smallest bedroom isolated from the others, so that Signe, Viggo's wife, could give an oath and then go directly to treat Hermione.

It was now 9:30 a.m. and there was no sign of either of them, which caused Axel to worry. However, a few minutes later Signe came through the floo, dusted herself off and apologized for Viggo. "He received a very early summons to the ICW but sent me here for the medical problem you are having. He hopes to come here later."

"What is the emergency? Do you know?"

"Only that it involves those horrid British people."

"I thought things were fine since that Dark Lord was finally defeated by that Potter boy."

"Hmmmhhh! The British always manage to cause havoc. Apparently, there is a power grab going on and the Goblins are raising hell. Now what is wrong with you?"

Axel sighed and asked Signe to first take an oath, which she did, though wondered why he was acting so strange. He then took her to Hermione's room and explained about the curse the girl was hit with, the medical coma she was placed in and that her friends rescued her from…some very nasty people.

"The girl was put into a magical coma to heal so it must be taken off before she awakes. Most of her injuries seem to have healed but she should still take it easy for a few days more. I'll leave some potions with instructions and when she awakes, please tell me and I'll come back and examine her."

Axel walked her to the floo and reminded her not to tell anyone about the girl, not even Viggo. "Just tell Viggo it is important that he comes to see me as soon as possible as I have much to tell him, but it must remain top secret.

Unfortunately, Viggo couldn't make it that day or the next as the ICW was in seclusion. Axel subscribed to the _News of Magical Sweden_ , the equivalent of the _Daily Prophet_ , except the _News_ actually reported the truth. It mentioned that the ICW was in a closed session but did not know why. As the reporter told his readers, "If it is important and affects Sweden, we'll report it, but if not – we won't worry you as the ICW under the late, unlamented Albus Dumbledore, always made big mountains out of small mole holes. The current Supreme Mugwump is much more considerate and doesn't bother people with nonsense, especially British nonsense like Dumbledore always did."

So all the "pilgrims" and Axel could do was wait until Viggo came with news.

Meanwhile, Hermione finally woke up and demanded answers. Harry's horrible headache returned so he begged Neville and Luna to explain what happened, where and why they were in Sweden, and the big changes in their lives. Naturally Hermione was furious with them making life altering decisions for her but as Luna cheerfully told her "If you prefer to return to Britain feel free to do so. However, for our safety we will have to obliviate you of all knowledge of our escape and whereabouts. However, the Goblins will probably torture you then send you to their mines which I hear are even worse than Azkaban, as you are _worked to death_ in the mines whereas in Azkaban, you just _sit around and suffer_."

That served to shut Hermione up, and after she had time to think about it logically, she thanked them all for saving her – and finding Crookshanks. A lovely reunion was had by girl and cat.

Meanwhile, they all got to know Axel better. He briefed them on Swedish Magicals and gave a short history of the magical history of Europe, which was much more interesting and in depth than Binns' so-called teachings. Axel had a Muggle TV and could get close-captioned English so the pilgrims could catch up with the news of the world.

Neville and Luna were fascinated by the TV, especially when a movie was on. Axel had a few VHS tapes of what he called epics such as the Star Wars trilogy, the Ben Hur, Moses, and other religious and gladiator movies of the fifties and sixties. Neville and Luna didn't sleep for 40 hours due to being entranced by this "Muggle Magic" which they wanted to have access to in their new lives.

Harry was also into such movies as when he was at the Dursleys the closest he got to watching TV or videos was hearing them in his cupboard because such things were "too good for a freak like him" but fortunately, Dudley always had the volume up loud so Harry had access to the sound. But seeing them in person was fantastic.

Hermione was used to such things and soon lost interest. She asked if Axel had any books in English, or possibly French as she spoke some of that language. He did have some books he used as references but none of them interested the picky girl. So she asked if there was a translation charm she could use to read Swedish. There was and Axel would have taught her it but it needed a constant use of a wand. That was when EVERYTHING hit the fan. Dilly hadn't even thought about getting her wand (which was in Shacklebolt's possession anyway) just her, the potions and the medical chart.

"How am I to function without a wand?" she wailed.

"We will get you a new one – without trackers on it. The Ministry ones were removed when we turned 17 BUT, Dumbles had his own trackers on our wands so he could always find us" Harry told her. "Besides, we haven't been using our wands, just relying on the elves' magic just in case the Goblins have a way of tracking our magical signatures.

"Can't they do that with any wand we have?" Neville asked nervously.

Axel provided the answer which surprised the four teens. "You are probably not taught this at Hogwarts – like most other important magic - but a magical signature can change the older you get, suffer an illness, a great shock, getting blood adopted and several other ways."

"So can we change our signature without too much trouble" Harry asked hopefully.

"You would have to have a complete magical examination by a reputable healer first, but it is doable" Axel replied. "Hopefully Viggo can use his influence to get you secret sanctuary, new wands – or two as an extra is always advisable – and other things. Now all we have to do is wait for him to get here."

Viggo finally arrived on the fourth day after he was supposed to come. Signe was with him to check on her patient. Unfortunately, the four pilgrims and Dilly and Kreacher were also present watching another sandal and sword film and everybody froze. Viggo looked positively exhausted so he didn't at first notice his brother's guests but when he eventually did, all he could say was a very nasty word and then seemed to crumble.

"I need a drink" was the next thing he said, after flopping down on the only available chair. But then he added "I presume you are offering hospitality to _Harry Dark Lord_ and his _Terrible Trio of Evil_ "

The four teens moaned in unison then Hermione opened her mouth to explain the truth but before she could Viggo spoke again (apparently he was faster than the girl, being a politician).

"I have just spent nearly four days living at the ICW. The newspapers and media on the Continent have been keeping things quiet, mainly because we wouldn't tell them anything. They only knew we were in a closed session concerning something to do with Britain and the aftermath of that Voldemort fellow's death – or rather his murder – (the four groaned in unison again). Tell me, do any of you speak Japanese or would be willing to learn that language, because you shouldn't stay in Europe or Scandinavia."

Taking a big gulp of the drink his brother handed him, he was about to speak again but Hermione was too fast. "Voldemort wasn't murdered, he was an evil megalomaniac, sociopathic fiend who killed thousands, delighted in torture as did his followers, wanted to murder Muggles, Muggleborns and…."

"Ah you must be Miss Granger, the so-called brains of Harry Dark Lord's new evil movement to take over the magical world and make his grandfather – the said Voldemort – look like that Muggle living saint, Mother Theresa."

"WHAT!" Harry screamed. "Don't tell me that Ronnie the Rat Weasley is telling people that I'm a Dark Lord?"

"Not exactly" Viggo replied shaking his glass as a sign for a refill. "The ICW was called into an emergency session because the British Goblins were demanding the return of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and _Neville Longbottom_ who broke into their bank, robbed a vault, stole a very valuable dragon which they used to escape the Goblins' just wrath, damaging the bank building as well as the reputation of ALL GOBLINS."

"Ron Weasley was with us not Neville" Hermione shouted.

"Of course he was, as your _Daily Prophet_ printed it but after Weasley was arrested for his actions in the _second battle of Hogwarts_ , one of his brothers, acting as his solicitor blamed Mr. Longbottom. Apparently, Harry Potter was going to be charged for the damage since he was the only one with any money which was already in several vaults in Gringotts' bank, but then Ronald Weasley mentioned a twenty meter basilisk and the Goblins went…well they went crazier than usual as such a creature in good condition and of that size is worth more than the total annual income of several small countries."

"We know that" Harry said. "We also know that Ron bragged to a reporter he had access to it and was going to claim it since I…was missing."

"Is it true that you speak parsel and taught him the word to use to open the Chamber of Secrets and get a poisoned fang to destroy one of those evil things – the knowledge of which is under the highest top secret classification which he should have kept secret and definitely not tell a reporter no matter how pretty she is."

"Yes, I do but once I…defeated…Voldemort, I was supposed to lose that power – according to Dumbledore."

Viggo looked at Harry like he was trying to see into his very soul, but even though Harry didn't feel the telltale tickle of legitimacy, he began to avoid eye contact with the wizard.

"And have you Mr. Potter?" Viggo asked. "If you have, why wasn't Weasley able to still open the Chamber as he demonstrated that he could open it and had Miss Granger as a witness? It was being said that since he did it once, he should be able to do it again, but he couldn't. As the only witness to his first success of opening the chamber, the Goblins wanted to question Miss Granger to see if he was saying it correctly, but she had been severely injured in the _second battle of Hogwarts_ and was in such pain that she had to be put into a magical coma until she received sufficient treatment that she could think and talk without screaming due to the pain. The Goblins were not happy but had no choice but to wait."

"But they came and got me" Neville said "Because they were told by someone that I might have been the Boy-Who-Lived instead of Harry so they tried to force me to open it with parsel – which I don't know now or ever have known and probably couldn't be taught it."

"They were clutching at straws because Harry Potter had disappeared and could not be found and the Goblins wanted that basilisk AND all of Potter's inheritance as a punishment for not being available to give them the snake."

"But that doesn't make sense" Hermione said. "For all the Goblins knew, Harry could have been captured by Death Eaters and dead and if he was he couldn't give them the basilisk so why pick on innocent people like Neville or me? I don't know why Ron couldn't reopen the entrance unless…."

"Unless the password was changed to prevent him from entering" Viggo stated, waving the glass again for a refill.

Hermione looked at Harry and yelled "You did change the password didn't you? You can still speak parsel and changed the password so that Ron couldn't get access to the basilisk. Why?"

"Probably because he knows his Weasleys" Neville said in Harry's defense. "If Harry was just going to leave the snake in the chamber, Ron would see it as an opportunity to take advantage and reap a fortune for himself. He was always going on – when Harry wasn't around – saying that 'The git has too much money as is but gives cheap presents. If he was really a good friend, he would have given me a good broom for Christmas or my birthday and other good things. But noooo, he didn't and then he gives the G1,000 he won in the Tournament to the Twins to open their store instead of me, his best mate who he has lied to about the Tournament and lots of other stuff and put me and my family in danger all of the time'."

"Neville, that's not true – well most of it, at least" Hermione added.

"Would you swear on your life and magic to that effect?" Luna asked.

"No, don't bother, as I know it's true" said a sad Harry. "I might have poor eyesight but I have great hearing and Ron's whisper is as loud as a normal person's regular speaking voice. I also have my cloak and have snuck around without you two knowing about it and have even heard you and Ron _discussing_ me. Sometimes you tried to defend me, usually by pointing out that I am…stupid and don't know any better, and some other things which I won't mention in public."

Hermione looked rather guilty at this remark. She truly liked Harry and only ever tried to help him. The Headmaster had given her, and to a lesser extent, Ron, the responsibility of keeping Harry out of trouble and always on the path of the Light. It was a heavy, and at times dangerous duty, but one she, at least, did willingly. She couldn't prove it, but she thought Ron and some of the other Weasleys might be receiving financial benefits because Ginny's robes might be secondhand, but her regular clothing was usually new, and she and Ron always had _some_ spending money considering the Weasleys were poor and neither Ginny nor Ron had a part-time job.

Luna decided it was time to change the subject as it was too depressing so she asked "Are the Goblins looking for us? Are the Weasleys still badmouthing us? What else is going on back home?"

Viggo was exhausted and he was only there because his wife said it was a serious matter Axel wanted to talk about and "You can sleep later as I sense something bad has happened and Axel really needs your counsel and help."

"The Goblins realize that Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom have fled because they know something. They don't know if Harry Potter is dead or alive but don't particularly care as they have confiscated his vaults and all inheritances. Granted, they can't access it due to the ironclad Will his paternal grandfather made and had gotten unbreakable oaths from the Goblins that only Harry could inherit the Potter estate, but he can't have it unless he personally shows up to claim it and if or when he does, they will arrest him, force him to sign it over to him and give them the basilisk or any money he received from the sale of the creature."

"However, they tried to blackmail the Ministry of Magic to find Harry Potter. The Goblins don't really care about Miss Granger or Mr. Longbottom as anything other than using them as a hostage to lure Potter out and get the basilisk and access to his money."

"But," Viggo said after swallowing the last of his drink but not asking for more as he knew he had already drank too much, "The Head of the Goblin Nation heard about what was happening in Britain, Potter's money and that damnable basilisk and have shut down all of their bank branches until such time as they get Potter's money and/or basilisk or the monetary value. In other words, NO ONE who does banking with the Goblins in the magical world can access any of their money or valuables, buy and sell goods or property or use their bottomless money bags."

"But…but…but…that is outrageous" Axel said. What if Potter was dead or didn't know about any of this or…."

"So in other words, I have to save Magical Britain yet again" Harry stated wearily. "I never really had money even at Hogwarts as Dumbles' kept an eye on my spending and usually gave my key to Mrs. Weasley, so since it is only money and people are hurting I guess I will just give the Goblins everything I own and…."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Viggo shouted. "They just don't want your wealth and property, they want your LIFE to be forfeited as some sort of sick punishment for the damage done to their so-called honor, as well as Miss Granger's and Mr. Longbottom's lives. As an honorable man, I will not allow these miserable creatures to have their way."

"We in Sweden and other places bank with the Dwarfs as do some others and with Muggle banks. If the ICW gave in to the ugly fiends' demands, all would be lost as it is just a ploy to get total control of all magical money. We would have to stop all dealings with the Dwarfs and Muggle banks and other magicals banking entities. In reality, the Goblins would control us all and eventually that would be the end of freedom for all magicals."

No one said anything as hearing what the Goblins were up to was over-powering. Harry was being used again as a pawn, an excuse for an illegal and dastardly takeover. He would not sacrifice himself or others for the greed and evil of ANYBODY ever again, especially the Goblins. Before he could declare his decision, Signe asked Viggo a question.

"Viggo can you tell me if certain rumors are true?"

"What rumors are you referring to?"

"That the member countries of the ICW has to pay a ransom to get Britain out of trouble?"

"That is what they wanted, at first, but we refused. Then they decided to use hostages to lure out Harry Potter since he is known for self-sacrifice and having guilt for things that really aren't his fault, but that he has been charmed to feel. They wanted all newspapers and wireless to be continuing advertise it or by yesterday at noon, the hostages would suffer for Potter's selfish behavior."

Now all of the others had a very, very bad feeling but not the courage to ask who the hostages were and what happened to them at noon yesterday.

Finally, Viggo decided it was of no use to hide the truth as it was over so he said sadly "The hostages were publically executed in front of Gringotts London. It took 2½ very long and painful hours to do the dastardly deed, but it was done and with great happiness and enthusiasm by the Goblins. It was then the ICW broke off all dealings with the Goblin Nation and have now put into action the seeds of their destruction. We all have been given this day to sleep, have a long bath, eat a good meal, pack several changes of clothes and return tomorrow to vote on the what steps we will be taking to destroy the Goblins once and for all. I trust this information will not go beyond this room."

Hermione just had to ask "Who were the hostages killed?"

Viggo sighed and said "You really don't want to know and at this time I am too upset to tell you except that Ronald Weasley who started it all with his bragging and revelation about the basilisk was the first to die. It was broadcasted on the Wizarding Wireless and from the sounds that we at the ICW heard, it was not a good death. The executions were used more to intimidate us and make us fear the Goblins' power, might and mercilessness but it had the opposite effect."

"Now, I am returning home to do the things I mentioned. I will get back to you as soon as I am allowed BUT I MUST INSIST that none of you even think of returning either from a misplaced sense of guilt or revenge. This is now a World War, the adults will fight it and we will win!"

With that said, he flooed home followed by his wife while the others stayed in shock and silence.

Harry's headache from hell was back in full force and it must have been infectious as everyone else (including the elves) were in need of a headache potion.


	7. Chapter 7 - Destruction

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: I apologize in advance for the last few paragraphs, but I tried to think what Goblins would consider delicacies. If you have a weak stomach or are a member of PETA, don't read.

Chapter 7 – Destruction

The Goblins had thought that the executions and freezing of all accounts in all of their banks, would lead them to glory and total control of all wizards. Although they knew that many wizards dealt with the Dwarfs, used Muggle banks for certain investments in the Muggle world, and there were other entities in Asia, parts of Africa and even Australia that had dared to move in on Goblin territory, Britain, Spain and most of France dealt solely with the Goblins even using them for their Muggle investments.

Originally, Ragnok, the Head of Gringotts Britain, was only closing the bank in Britain. They had been close enough at times to crush the country, but the ICW had stepped in and prevented it. Ragnok had received permission from Rooknook, his great uncle and the current head of the entire Goblin Nation for the freeze and executions in payment for the successful robbery, damage to the bank, stealing their old, half-blind and almost toothless dragon, and damaging the Goblins' honor, as nothing pleased a Goblin more that crushing an enemy.

However, Ragnok never expected that Rooknook would freeze all accounts in all the countries the Goblins did business with in an attempt to do away with all other monetary competition. Several Goblins on the Board of Goblin Honor (the Goblin equivalent of the ICW) tried to talk Rooknook out of doing such a thing, knowing it would be a disaster, but Rooknook had always been drunk with power and didn't tolerate any objections to his decisions. Therefore, the heads of those _"dishonorable cowards"_ were mounted on pikes surrounding Rooknook's throne as a warning to all others to obey or else!

He had called a meeting of all Goblins of power and importance and outlined his plans for world domination. Seeing those heads on pikes, the Goblins publically agreed with their King, but privately, most did not. No one dared to have private discussions concerning the plan because Rooknook had ways of finding out even the most secret of things. Although there was a chance for the plan to work, no Goblin would wager gold on it. If nothing else, at least Britain, France and Spain wouldn't have any other options but to submit to the Goblins' demands and the Goblin Nation would be feared as never before.

The downside was that they would lose business in all the countries that had alternative banking options. Would having total control of three countries be worth the other possible/probable loss of business? What could the humans do but to help save three prominent countries from complete and utter financial destruction? Only time would tell.

Besides, Rooknook wanted that basilisk and would not be denied such a treasure. He had heard that it had been blinded but he pictured the spot in his office where the great head could be mounted and the dead eyes replaced with flawless amber or citrine gems. It would give glory to his name throughout the centuries and perhaps when enough time had passed and memories faded, _it might be sung in Goblin drinking halls that Rooknook had personally slain the basilisk_. It gave him great pleasure to think about it.

However, all the Goblins had underestimated the wiles and determination of humans, even if they were wizards. Not all wizards were sheep like the British or those who were blind followers of Dumbledore.

There were many wizards that were multi-millionaires (unfortunately Harry was one of them but his money was now forfeited) and one or two billionaires. There were a few Muggle billionaires who knew of the magic and its world and did business with them to the advantage of both. The members of the ICW brought in their best financial people and a plan to defeat the Goblins was formed and approved in four days. The Dwarfs and other financiers agreed to help and contacted persons from both worlds who could aid them to crush the Goblins. It would be worthwhile for all sides and hopefully profits would be made very soon as the "loans" used to help the magicals would be paid back quickly.

And what was this great and daring plan? It would be as follows:

1\. With the exception of five countries in Europe, the land on which the Goblin banks and other places of business were rented. Of course, they had long-term leases at a very reasonable rent BUT in the fine print it said that if the Goblins violated the laws of the country, caused chaos, fostered revolution or broke any of the others covenants of the lease, they could and WOULD lose their lease and have thirty days to vacate the premise as well as being slapped with a large fine, the amount of which would be determined by what terms they had violated.

2\. According to the contract between the country and the Goblins, the contents of all vaults would be returned to the person(s) who had the vault and in the case of those vaults which were closed due to the absence of an heir, etc., the government would take charge and keep the contents in trust until such time as it was claimed.

3\. Loans at a reasonable but humanitarian rate would be loaned to the people in the five countries who didn't have a lease with the Goblins, as well as those people in countries whose entire economy was run by the Goblins. If the Goblins didn't return the contents of the vaults to the owners or government protector, a war would be declared with the Goblins, say in Britain, would be confined to their bank until such time as they acquiesced and surrendered the vaults.

4\. Unknown to the Goblins, there were fail-safe plans, on the order of anti-apparation, anti-floo travel and/or anti-portkey charms geared specifically to Goblin magic (thanks to the Dwarfs), that would be put in place before the eviction notices were issued. This would (hopefully) prevent the Goblins from leaving the bank and their homes for any reason. The Dwarfs had helpfully worked with wizards to counteract Goblin magic preventing them from leaving or sneaking the valuables out of the vaults.

5\. Gringotts Britain had the largest underground area of all Goblin banks with several escape hatches that humans couldn't find…but the Dwarfs had located the exits years ago. Ergo, once the Goblins ran out of food, they would be in deep trouble. They had a constant water supply and grew roots and other vegetables and a few potion ingredients, but meat, which was the mainstay of the Goblin diet, had to be brought in. Also all of the strong drinks the Goblins favored had to be imported as there just wasn't room to even brew them, let alone to the grow the ingredients.

The Dwarfs had contacted the suppliers the British Goblins used and asked when the next order was to be delivered. Unfortunately for the Goblins, the supplier was preparing the order now and, after a large bribe was paid by the Dwarfs, the supplier cancelled the order, especially when he found out the Goblins were about to be ruined. A few decades ago, the Goblins had tried to ruin the reputation of the Dwarfs by telling their customers and suppliers that their banking system was about to crash so an intelligent person should withdraw their money and goods immediately or face losing everything. Naturally, there were runs on the Dwarf banks and it took them years to recover their good name. So now, they would see how the Goblins liked being ruined. They couldn't wait!

6\. The loans made to the magicals would be in the form of food, beverages, potions and other _necessities_. This should tie them over until the Goblins surrendered, returned people's possessions and the economy could re-start.

7\. The use of Goblin currencies in the magical world would be stopped after the surrender. Goblins would be required to either melt down the galleons, sickles and knuts into ingots (to be inspected by wizards for quality) or reimburse the vault holders with the Muggle currency of the country. Since the Goblins had been forcing their coinage on magicals for years, if pounds, euros, dollars or whatever were needed to be exchanged, it would be at the going rate in the Muggle world and not the Goblins setting the exchange rate at their usual horrendous rates.

8\. If for some strange reason, the Goblins wanted to continue their banking/vault storage operations, it would have to be in Muggle money AND the Goblins would have to abide by the new rules of banking which the ICW would now be establishing.

In other words, it would be the end of the Goblins' monopoly and choke hold on the magical economy. Oh to be a fly on the wall when the rules were put into effect. The temper tantrums being throw by the Goblins would be a patronus worthy memory.

Viggo returned home as soon as the eviction notices were sent and received, or in some cases, foolishly refused. "It is now up to our financiers – and Aurors and Hit Wizards – to see that all is carried out" he told Signe, Axel and the pilgrims.

"The Goblins are putting up a fight but the leases were sworn to on Goblin honor and thus, must be obeyed. If those with leases don't obey the terms and conditions of the lease then…well let's just say a lot of Goblins will be dropping dead as will their families."

"But that's barbaric" Hermione just had to say. The rest of the pilgrims (even the elves) just shook their heads knowing that Hermione was going to be defending the _poor, innocent families of the guilty_.

"How can you just allow female Goblins and innocent Goblin children to be murdered because of something their fathers, husbands or brothers did?"

"Because Hermione" Axel said "It is the way of the Goblins. When a sacred oath is made it is understood that those who broke the oath would be punished and their nearest and dearest would suffer also. The Goblins didn't like the terms of the leases, but the lease was made by our governments and the great oaths sworn to before they Goblins were allowed to do business. They fought it tooth and claw as they screamed it was unfair to them, but from what the history books say they were told "You'd do a lot worse to us if you could. Take it or leave it but no sacred oaths prior to the signing, then there is no lease and no legitimate business."

"This was done shortly after the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was established and the only way wizards would agree to adopt the Goblin currency as their own to keep our secrets and to deal as little as possible with Muggles. That was one reason for all of those Goblin wars, which were mostly started in Britain as the Goblins there didn't want a lease, they wanted to own land. The last war ended only because, the wizards were forced to acquiesce to Goblin demands. So in Britain, Spain and half the Gringotts banks in France owned the property the bank was on. Every place else leases."

"But we are talking about innocent females and children" Hermione whined.

Viggo, Axel and Signe glanced at one another and then Viggo turned to the girl to give her a lesson in Goblin culture.

"They expect to do unto us what they do among themselves. If Harry had relatives, that the Goblins could find, they would execute them along with Harry, as it is part of their culture and law."

"But Harry does have relatives, the Dursleys."

"But they are in hiding, protected by the Order of the Phoenix" Harry stated. Then he remembered "Unless they already were returned home."

"I don't think they did" Viggo said "As after you disappeared and things escalated into chaos, had they been found they would have been executed along with your friend Ronald."

"Just because they were my relatives?"

"Yes. The Goblins declared a feud on the House of Potter and as your only living relatives, their lives would have been forfeited even if they hadn't had any contact with you, as that is the Goblin way."

A very nervous Neville asked "Since Hermione and I were missing and no doubt declared enemies of the Goblins…what about our families."

"Ah yes, your families." Viggo knew he couldn't put it off much longer. News had reached Sweden about the executions and Axel and Signe had hidden the newspapers so as not to upset the children.

"I know this will probably upset you, but your friend Ronald tried to…lessen…his punishment by informing the Goblins that he knew where your parents were and would tell them if they released him. They gave him Veritaserum instead and he blabbed all. However, Ronald didn't know where they were and the Goblins' Australian branches couldn't find them and the Australian Ministry of Magic refused to help them, especially since they had frozen all of the accounts in that country and refused to release them until they gave in to the other demands of the Goblin Nation."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief but then Viggo announced "As your mother was an only child, the Goblins went after your father's sister, her husband and two children and executed them until they found your parents." The girl screamed and then fainted.

"And my…relatives?" a frightened Neville asked.

"Your grandmother and her family were tipped off and went into hiding. A house elf was sent to fetch your parents but only managed to save your father as the Goblins attacked St. Mungo's. Unfortunately, they captured your mother and…."

That was when Neville broke down and started crying and Gilly actually screamed out his sorrow, putting the blame on Augusta Longbottom.

"Mistress Augusta has many elves at her command. Why did she not send two to rescue and not just one? Missy could have been saved if two elves would have been sent" he then broke out in tears and Winky went over to comfort him, while her daughters began keening out their sorrow for poor Gilly. Kreacher just looked…like he always did…but his mumbling wasn't clear enough to hear but Harry knew he wasn't siding with Augusta.

However, Kreacher would have been thrilled to know the reaction of Rooknook when the crafty old Goblin was informed about the UNNEGOTIABLE DEMANDS OF THE WIZARDING WORLD.

To celebrate his future defeat of the wizards, Rooknook had summoned all important Goblins to a fantastic feast, one that would live throughout the ages and be sung in the drinking halls. There was no vegetables and few sauces, just a lot of strong drink and the rarest of all MEAT.

The menu would give an animal rights organization, endangered species experts, animal protection and rescue groups, humane societies, etc. as well as gourmets and gourmands a conniption with the most dangerous of outcomes.

The h'orderves began the feast and consisted mostly of birds one might see on a medieval or Ancient Roman menu and were mostly for show as they were notorious as bad eating, but noted for their displays and rarity. They were cooked and then their feathers, skins, etc. put back on for display.

Two male peacocks flanking a rare white peacock (stolen from the Malfoy estate) were carried in on large golden trays, followed by six flamingos, a California condor, a whooping crane and a few smaller birds and every type of owl the Goblins could find, along with a few ostriches and emus. There was no way that Rooknook's sutlers could obtain a Thunderbird or a Phoenix much to Rooknook's great disappointment – and anger.

The next course consisted of fish, including an orca, a Beluga whale, a great white, a hammerhead, tiger, zebra, blackmouth catshark and big nose sharks, choose for their reputation or unique looks. Two large sturgeons and six stingrays completed the fish course.

Goblins were great eaters and, it was said, they could eat twice their weight at one sitting. It was considered bad manners and an insult to one's host if a Goblin didn't eat a bit of everything and the first two courses was enough to stuff a troll.

When the meat course was wheeled in, most of the Goblins' eyes grew large. Rooknook smugly thought this was due to the size and quantity of his bounty but most Goblins were wondering how they were going to eat anything let alone a bit of each.

The largest bull elephant any Goblin had ever seen or heard of was wheeled in, its huge tusks tipped in gold. He was followed by two endangered black rhinos, whose horns were also tipped in that precious metal. Then two male hippos followed as well as a large giraffe, an American buffalo, two large crocodiles trailed by the largest snake (other than that damn basilisk) anyone had ever seen. It took 30 Goblin warriors to bring it in and fortunately, that was the end of the meat course.

As the animals were being cut up and distributed, a very happy Rooknook shouted "Save room for dessert as I have acquired delicacies you cannot imagine."

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your point of view, the Goblins wouldn't be finishing the meat course let alone have a dessert course consisting of chilled monkey brains (some Muggleborn told Rooknook about one of their films where they were served _the delicacy_ ), tarantulas dipped in chocolate (fuzz and all), deep fried locusts served in a sauce made from the blood of one of the big animals, iced flobberworms frozen and covered in a sauce of their own mucus as a sauce, Blast-Ended Skrewts dipped in some _thing's_ blood (it was a sick shade of green so it might be troll blood) served on a stick and the pièce de résistance (in Rooknook's opinion) unicorn tartare in a sauce of its own blood. That was a crime in nature which even Goblins wouldn't think of eating/drinking but Rooknook thought it was a great idea, especially since he would claim the horn.

However, just as the rhinos were being carved and served, a frantic Goblin warrior rushed in out of breath due to the speed of his haste.

"My King and his Honored Guests" he gasped out "The entire World of Wizards have declared war on the Goblin Nation and are evicting us out of their world."

Naturally, this caused a near riot and for the first time Rooknook was worried. But it was too late to do anything accept bluster and hope there was a way out of this mess.

Little did he know there wasn't except for total surrender. He would go down in Goblin history but not the way he wanted to be known.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Fight to the Death

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 8 – A Fight to the Death

Rooknook had sworn that the Goblin Nation would never surrender to the unreasonable, illogical, insulting, demeaning, dishonorable and illegal demands from the likes of wizards. Apparently, he had forgotten about the perfectly legal and honor-bound agreements made not only in Britain but other places. His orders to resist to the last drop of Goblin blood were to be carried out without hesitation.

" _ **WE WILL WIN**_ against the wizards, destroy the Dwarfs and COMPLETELY CONTROL THE WORLD'S FINANCES. Once we have utterly triumphed over our magical enemies, we can then begin to slowly but surely commence our attack on the Muggle World and eventually take control without any of them noticing until it is too late."

Rooknook went on and on with his rant and if one was sitting close to him, you would notice a slight foam forming around his mouth as he spat out his orders. It was an universally acknowledgment – but unspoken due to the danger – among those Goblins present, that Rooknook had lost any trace of sanity he ever had. What he was proposing was not only impossible but threatened the Goblin Nation.

However, since Rooknook had ways of finding out things, the greatest of care must be taken before any type of rebellion could be considered let alone put in place as no one would doubt their King would execute half the Nation to keep in total control. Hopefully, he was subject to some oath of his ancestors which would cause his death but until then, his insane orders must be obeyed.

Ragnok of Gringotts Britain humbly asked if he could be excused to get back to his bank to lead his people to carry out Rooknook's orders. "We own our land and no doubt the wizards will foolishly attack us and I need to be home to rally my Goblins and defend our bank."

Rooknook thought for a moment before allowing Ragnok and all others who owned the property their banks were on to leave but with orders to send a report to him within the hour of the situation. As those Goblins left, Rooknook looked to his remaining warriors and sighed heavily. All eating had stopped and since even he had lost his appetite, he dismissed them but ordered them to take with them the Goblin equivalent of doggie bags so that the magnificence and quality of the feast could be appreciated and enjoyed by those not fortunate enough to have been invited. He decided to put the dessert course in stasis to save for the victory celebration feast that was sure to be held after the Goblin Nation had crushed their enemies.

Within the hour, in the sanctuary of his personal quarters with a cask of very strong liquor for company, he received the first of the reports. Unfortunately, they were delivered in person as Ragnok and the others were unable to return to their personal kingdoms as all entries and exits – even the secret ones – were inaccessible as there were wizarding and Dwarf guards blocking the entries. In other words, those in the bank and environs were trapped and their leaders could not lead them.

It was the receipt of this unexpected and horrendous news that caused Rooknook to have a headache even worse than Harry Potter and friends.

Speaking of Harry, et al., the _News of Magical Sweden_ and other newspapers on the Continent had started reporting what was happening with all the gory details and since these newspapers usually reported the truth, the blame was put where in truly belonged – the Goblin Nation as well as certain higher ups in the British Magical Ministry. It was made very clear that Harry Potter and his faithful were being persecuted by the Goblins, who were robbing the poor child blind for something that the Goblins were at fault for keeping in their bank and the Ministry was falsely accusing him of being the next Dark Lord.

The Continental press printed the truth about the innocence of Harry and several others and the vendetta that former Death Eaters, who again had pleaded the good old Imperious excuse and had gotten away with it again, swore that Harry Potter was the new Dark Lord by right of conquest and/or being the blood heir of the late Lord Voldemort. The Continental papers printed countess editorials and letters to the editor defending Harry and certain friends, but the _Daily Prophet_ accused Harry and certain others of definitely being _dark and evil_ and if allowed to live would outdo both You-Know-Who and Grindelwald in atrocities and definitely had plans to destroy both the Magical and Muggle Worlds.

Of course, the _Prophet_ didn't mention how, and more importantly why, Harry Dark Lord ("HDL") and his Terrible Trio of Evil (or "TTE") were going to achieve something that even You-Know-Who and Grindelwald had never been able to accomplish, but the Ministry _had top secret information_ that HDL and TTE had the means and darkness to accomplish it.

However, as the _News of Magical Sweden_ pointed out "If HDL and TTE destroyed both worlds they also would be destroyed and no one is that stupid – except for perhaps the British Ministry of Magic." The _Prophet_ countered with "It is well-known that Harry Dark Lord was not the brightest light in the candelabra and the so-called brains of the Golden Trio, Mudblood Hermione Granger, obtained her reputation for brilliance because the late, great, deeply mourned Albus Dumbledore had told one of his most dedicated followers, that he had found out that Potions Master Severus Snape gave the girl potions to enhance her intelligence and learning ability because…they were having an affair.

"That's the most outrageous, untrue, impossible piece of libel that, that…if I wasn't unfairly named a wanted terrorist I would…." Hermione managed to snap out before Luna, who was reading the _Daily Prophet_ to the others, interrupted with "There are very few if any libel laws in Magical Britain and what few there are can only be used by Purebloods."

Hermione was angry but even she had to admit (to herself only) that despite the last war and the sufferings (especially of Muggleborns and some Half-bloods), the heroic sacrifices of her, Harry and others and the deaths, apparently nothing had really changed or would and "business as usual" would continue with even the known Death Eaters such as the Malfoys and others would get away with their crimes and get all of their lost power and standings in the community back while the innocent suffered.

"Please continue reading Luna" Harry asked "Because no doubt this is just the tip of the iceberg, especially since Axel made a hasty retreat after he gave us the newspapers to read."

"I sense there is, but remember, the European press and other nations know the truth and are defending us and we all know the _Prophet_ is still under the control of the Ministry. Fortunately, the rest of the world knows the British press lies and are on our side."

Viggo had informed them of the "progress" concerning the Goblins. Only the Goblins who owned the land the banks were on were still fighting, although there were rumors that Gringotts Britain was trapped and being starved out but would not surrender. One by one the Goblins with leases would be forced to leave if only due to many Goblins and their families dropping dead due to violating the oaths their ancestors had taken. However, they were still fighting the demands made by the ICW any way they could, such as refusing to remove the Goblin spells from the galleons, sickles and knuts and/or melt them down into ingots. There was nothing in any contract or lease demanding the abolishment of the Goblin currency nor could the ICW _legally_ force them to discontinue the currency or melt it down.

Therefore, it was the Goblins' point of view that their currency would remain, they would not take off the special spells preventing people from melting the money down and if the vault holders wanted their money and other valuables back, they would have to accept it or leave it. In reality the Goblins were stalling for time as one of their magical spies had informed them of the ICW's plans to destroy the Goblins.

It was Rooknook's opinion that the longer it took the Magicals to get their valuables, the more interest they would accrue with the Magical and Muggle lenders. Of course, he was basing the interest on what Goblins would charge and since the informant didn't know all of the details, the Goblins didn't know just how _reasonable_ the loans were.

Also unknown to Rooknook was the fact that the Dwarf Nation had found a way to remove the Goblins' magic on their currency. Unfortunately, it was a very tedious and expensive process but _it could be done_. They had been doing it for years and it was a top secret process which the Dwarfs had finally revealed to the ICW.

Harwolf, the Head of the Dwarf Nation explained to the newly formed Defeat the Goblins Committee (or the "DGC") how the process worked. The expense resulted from making a potion and placing each galleon, sickle and knut in an individual clay dish and soaking it for three days. "Between the potion and the construction of the clay dishes – which can only be used once – it costs roughly $2.18 per galleon, 79¢ per sickle and 27¢ per knut."

"The reason for using US dollars is because one of the main ingredients only grows in the southwest of America as well as the clay used for each dish. There are three sizes of the dishes to fit each coin and are being made by the American magicals as besides the clay, a dish must be specially made by them also. Unbelievable as it may seem, they are charging us a reasonable rate due to their integrity and probably because they hate Goblins. However it is a long process and cannot be rushed."

"How long would it take just to make enough potions/dishes only for galleons now and the other two later?" Viggo asked as he was one of the committee members.

Harwolf did some quick calculations and estimated that since it was unknown just how many galleons existed, it would take – for galleons only – about a week per 1,000 galleon. "It will be a long and arduous task but as of now it is the only way we can retrieve the wealth of the Continent, the British Isles and anyone else who deals with the Goblins. Also we will still use any dishes already made for the sickle and knut size before concentrating only on galleons."

Since at this time the Goblins were still putting up a fight, it was the only thing to do until the creatures surrendered. But it was also debated if it was worth to let it leak out a way had been found to disable the Goblin spells – of course not saying how – or if they should all just wait it out. Despite the oaths given, the sneaky Goblins could find a way to get around returning the wealth currently remaining in their banks. So it was decided that it would be open to debate until a final decision could be reached. That's bureaucrats for you!

The committee members and the Dwarfs would be horrified to learn that the Goblins had found a way to pull off the biggest robbery that the entire world had ever seen.

Meanwhile, Harry and company were: 1) learning Swedish; 2) trying to learn German; 3) watching the local TV and watching videos; 4) regaining their health; 5) catching up on the 7th year some of them had missed; 6) Harry and Neville were being tutored in Runes by Luna (an acknowledged rune expert); 7) Hermione was doing research; and 8) watching the baby elves learn how to walk and do beginner elf magic. They were adorable and just as long as they didn't pull Crookshanks' ears or tail or wake him from his naps, all was going well.

However, Hermione was re-reading some of the copies she had missed while being in a coma just in case she had missed something important or that could be useful. She had just finished reading Ron's (may he be charred in hell, then simmered slowly and basted by giant spiders with carrot juice – Ron hated carrots) _Witch Weekly_ interview where he had not only mentioned the basilisk but told what a Horcrux was. It angered her every time she read anything about Ron revealing things that should have been kept secret.

"I still can't believe that Vulture Boy told the world about Horcruxes just to impress a pretty witch. I have no sympathy for him as he has caused so much harm that no punishment ever invented is worthy of the damage he caused. Now everyone knows what a Horcrux is and…."

"Horcrux!" Neville shouted. "I knew there was something we forgot about."

Before Hermione could ask Harry said "Let me explain it WITHOUT ANY INTERRUPTIONS OR ELSE!"

Briefly he told of who and what Winky had seen and apparently somehow Voldie had made a Horcrux out of Harry's cloak.

"Did you destroy it?" Hermione screamed.

"We didn't have time as we were too busy escaping. Besides, although we have access to basilisk fangs I didn't know if it would totally destroy the cloak – the only thing I have left of my dad. Also it would be a challenge for you researching ways to…."

"We should destroy it NOW. To Hades with sentiment, it is what's keeping Voldie alive" Hermione demanded. "Where is it? I'll do the deed if you are too soft to do it."

Of course, a fight commenced and the yelling had caught the attention of Axel who was doing research in his office for his latest book. As the yelling sounded serious, he just had to interrupt as what could cause such an outburst. Unfortunately, he would soon find out.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Shock for the History Book

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 9 – A Shock for the History Books

Back in Britain, Kingsley Shacklebolt, as the _acting_ Minister of Magic, was once again involved in a war of survival. He was desperately trying to hold on to his temporary job as who knew would be chosen as the new Minister. The trials of the caught Death Eaters had yet to take place and there were still plenty who had escaped and who knew if they would regroup and carry on Voldie's _great crusade_ or just flee to save themselves or join up with the next Dark Lord, as there was bound to be one waiting in the wings.

Hogwarts had to be rebuilt and St. Mungo's was in desperate need of renovation and medical supplies and healers, as those still alive were over-worked and many had been killed in the past few months. There were displaced persons and widows and orphans to be cared for as well as getting Diagon Alley back up and running.

Everything was now on hold as the Goblins were at war with wizardkind. Also, Kingsley had a terrible headache just about every day and needed headache potions, which like many other medicines was in short supply.

People were demanding that the Ministry attack Gringotts so that people could get their money and other valuables. Kingsley had given interviews to _reputable_ reporters several times concerning the _Goblin problem_ , which had invaded Britain and the Continent, but no one really listened. He gave interviews to the wireless, sent out news letters to every house in Britain but there were still angry mobs demanding the attack.

He had tried to explain why Gringotts couldn't be safely attack due to Goblin magic and their secret but terrible and deadly defenses. There is a Muggle saying that something goes in one ear and out the other, meaning that someone pays no attention to it, or forgets about it immediately. In this case, it seemed to Kingsley that the information didn't even make it into the ear let alone out.

When the news from the ICW came out about the _temporary loans_ , there was a stampede by some people to get the money. However, they expected to be totally reimbursed for all of their money and possessions, despite the rest of Europe also needing money and the limited funds available. Also they didn't want to pay back any of the very low and reasonable interest as that should be the Ministry's job and after the Goblin were defeated.

It is always the same as when something (usually involving money or getting things for free) is broadcasted far and wide and sounds too good to be true, _**it always is too good to be true and not workable.**_

But people hear only what they want to hear – usually of benefit to them – and don't care how it is done or if it is even feasible, only that IT SHOULD BE DONE AND DONE NOW. The details were the government's problem and the government should listen to the citizens and do what they say!

Representatives of the ICW had contacted Kingsley with instructions to NOT attack Gringotts as they were low on supplies and were to be starved out. Their secret entrances were found and guards placed to attack any Goblins who tried to escape. People just had to be patient, but that was the last thing they wanted to do.

There were already some politicians doing soapbox orations and promising that they could do much better than the government and there were many groups demanding that an election be held to get a Minister of Magic _who actually knew what he was doing_ and would _listen to the voters_.

Kingsley laughed at that demand as for decades or longer, no Ministry ever really paid attention what the people wanted (or thought they wanted) so why should the Minister start now under Kingsley's watch.

He would just have to hold on until the Goblin problem was resolved. He also decided that those orators _who could do a better job_ were watched as well as carefully investigated to make certain they hadn't been Death Eaters or sympathizers. Desperate times called for desperate measures and for the sake of the country, he would not hesitate to jail them if there was any hint of an allegiance with any dark organization. Hopefully, they were all just pompous fools seeking fame and power and basically harmless. But just in case, the Ministry would be prepared to take them down in an instant.

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?" Axel yelled when told of the cause of the shouting.

Neville took the liberty of stunning Hermione to keep her quiet until he and Harry explained everything.

"The cloak is the only thing I have left of my father" Harry stated. "Since we have a basilisk fang, we can destroy the Horcrux but hopefully not the cloak itself. Can it be done?"

"I'll have to ask Viggo as he will know what to do. A very trustworthy unspeakable should also be present to investigate" Axel replied.

When Viggo had the next break from the ICW meetings, his wife told him to visit Axel as apparently something extremely important had come up and "If it was at all possible, to bring with him an extremely trustworthy Unspeakable who was well versed in _dark things_."

Viggo really wanted to sleep for a week, but considering who Axel had as houseguests, it must be important. He knew just the Unspeakable for the job. Ivar Blomqvist was a highly skilled Unspeakable. He was in charge of handling the dark artifacts confiscated during Grindelwald's reign of terror. He was a renowned curse breaker and warder and Bill Weasley would have been delighted to meet with one of his idols. Ivar had recently retired as his many years were catching up with him. He hadn't aged well due to some of the dark things he had researched and destroyed, so despite the Swedish Ministry's imploring, he was taking an early retirement at the young age of 119.

Thus, he was quite surprised when his old friend Viggo showed up at his doorstep and asked for help with a "very serious and dark matter" as well as taking an oath not to say anything to anybody whether he helped on not.

If the truth be told, retirement was boring and one could only do so much reading and writing without going crazy. So he agreed, took a specially worded oath and was told by Viggo, after he checked for bugs or listening devices, much to the annoyance of his old friend who was a master warder, exactly who his brother Axel was sheltering and that they had a serious problem which Viggo didn't know about but which had to be dealt with ASAP for national security.

"So you are telling me that Harry Potter, et al. have been hiding at your brother's house all of this time? Does this involve the basilisk?" Ivar asked.

"No" was the reply. "According to Axel it is something much worse than having custody of a dead basilisk. Axel didn't tell me as he said I wouldn't know what he was taking about as he hadn't either until the children informed him. Ergo, it must be really bad."

Now Ivar was intrigued and after acquiring a few odds and ends, both left for Axel's house and a new adventure – at least in Ivar's mind.

They arrived, Ivar took the specially worded oath and then was introduced to the "Hogwarts Four" and brief of the problem.

After listening to the tale, Ivar was speechless as he knew what a Horcrux was and quickly explained it to Viggo, who nearly fainted.

"We think it is one of Voldemort's, one that even Dumbledore didn't know about, because we heard from a very reliable source, our elf, who actually saw or rather heard Voldie talking. Also, it seems that Bellatrix Lestrange made one too. Those things must be destroyed before Voldie finds another way to come back" Harry explained. Then Hermione added a few opinions of her own before Ivar silenced her.

Within ten minutes Ivar was taken to where the cloak and the shrunken basilisk was hidden, Ivar scanned it and yes, there was a Horcrux embedded in the cloak and even he couldn't tell if it would survive after being struck with a basilisk fang. "We won't know until we try" he told Harry "But I strongly advise that it be done or else we may never be free of that monster."

So Harry gave his permission (after being jabbed in the ribs several times by the silent Hermione), a fang was carefully removed from the snake, a jar was brought out to capture the spirit if it escaped the fang and VIOLA! It was done.

Once the fang set in, an unearthly and horrendous scream was heard as a dark cloud escaped from the cloak and attempted to flee. However, Ivar was able to accio it into the jar and close the lid tightly.

"Why didn't it just go up in smoke and be destroyed like the other Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"Because I didn't push the fang in all of the way, only enough to force the thing to flee and be captured. I am hoping to study it, as even the Goblins haven't caught one that survived for study. Hopefully, after casting a few spells and runes, we will be able to talk to it and find out if any more were made. I am truly surprised that he split his soul into seven pieces and still controlled his magic and thought processes. He might have been insane, but functional."

After putting up some strong shields around himself and the jar to protect the watchers – all humans and elves wanted to watch and rather than argue, Ivar gave in, as it was a once in many a lifetime event and any information recovered would be useful.

Ivar spent over an hour making the necessary runes and casting spells. He had charmed the shields so that the audience could see what he was doing and hear his lecture BUT, considering a still unsilenced Hermione was lurking angrily about as no one would unsilenced her and her wand had been taken by Viggo, he didn't want or need any useless "advice" the girl, and perhaps even Axel might give breaking his concentration.

When all was done, Ivar slipped out of the shields and quickly closed them again as he wanted to be shielded if and when the Horcrux started speaking. He also had a massive headache as the importance, the danger and the necessary use of much of his magic had weakened him and caused exhaustion and the headache from hell. Winky immediately brought his a headache potion, a pepper-up potion, and something to eat and drink to regain his strength. He sat in a very comfortable chair which Axel had conjured and then it was decided that the others would have some refreshment while they waited.

So they waited. And waited. Then waited some more and before anyone knew it, it was time for supper. Viggo had taken the opportunity to get some more of the much needed sleep with a request to wake him if something interesting happened. Hermione had been unsilenced on condition that she not ask any questions or be re-silenced and locked in her room without her wand and thus miss all of the interesting things.

It was nearly 11:00 p.m. when several people began dozing that the _interesting thing_ occurred. The Horcrux had fought off the compulsion charms with a vengeance, but it was still a Horcrux, and even being the powerful wizard that he was, eventually it succumbed. An alarm sounded alerting Ivar that the Horcrux was finally subdued and ready for questions.

"How did you manage to split yourself into an eighth piece?" Ivar asked.

You could tell that the Horcrux didn't want to answer and struggle but finally a very familiar voice answered "I didn't. I only made three."

All jaws dropped because the voice of the Horcrux was recognized as being Albus Dumbledore. Upon hearing it, Neville snarled, Luna's eyes nearly popped out of her head, Hermione fainted and Harry…well an extremely irate Harry yelled "WHY THE HELL DID YOU, THE LEADER OF THE LIGHT, MAKE A HORCRUX? "WHAT AND WHERE ARE THE OTHER TWO AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU USE MY CLOAK?"

The voice of Albus Dumbledore struggled for few moments before replying "It was for…the Greater Good."

"The Greater Good of whom?" Neville asked.

"You never did define the definition of the Greater Good to anyone" Luna added. "Your power and reputation was such that when you said something/stated a fact, people believed it and never questioned it. If you said something was DARK, then as innocent as it seemed, the Ministry declared it to be true. My Daddy told me that was one of the reasons you used to cancel more than half of the courses offered at Hogwarts and all extracurricular activities other than Quidditch, the Chess Club, the Frog Choir and the Gobstone Club. The latter three are headed by three Heads of House: McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape but they are not advertised, so only the Frog Choir is known."

Neville jumped in by saying "Professor Sprout used to have a Herbology Club but only members of her House knew about it, again because of lack of advertising. She only told me because I was so good with plants and she said I needed more contact with people other than Gryffindors."

"I never knew any of those things existed, except that one time the Frog Choir sang at the opening feast" Harry added. "I don't think Ron or Hermione knew about them either because Ron definitely would have joined the Chess Club." Hermione added (now don't faint) that she didn't and started grumbling about McGonagall (she didn't deserve the title Professor now in the irate witch's opinion) and would have said more but the glares directed at her forced her to stop.

"If you only had Quidditch as an outlet, and that is very limited to only a select few, what did you do for exercise and socialization?" Ivar asked.

"That's just it – we didn't" Harry replied.

"According to my Daddy, Dumbledore didn't approve of the Houses intermixing and clubs and other forms of exercise/sports would bring people together and it was made very clear from the start of first year that the Houses should stick together. Ergo, friendships were to be made only in your House and Slytherin was openly ostracized since it was Voldie's House and thus all Slytherins MUST BE EVIL – according to Dumbles" Luna said.

Neville added "Ravenclaws were known as book-loving, single minded and oblivious to all other things; Hufflepuff was really the House for losers or those who didn't fit into any other House and Gryffindor – Dumbles' House – was the House of the Brave, Loyal and jolly Pranksters."

"He did his best to isolate the students to their own House" Luna added "And Daddy implied that he had heard from reliable sources that if certain people who he didn't approve of were mingling too much in his opinion, he set the current generations _**'enforcers'**_ on them to _**'prank'**_ them away. I am sorry to say it Harry, but the Marauders were his enforcers and the Weasley Twins are this generation. If you really watch the Twins' behavior, you'll notice that some of their _**'pranks'**_ are cruel and at times dangerous. But neither they nor the Marauders were ever _really_ punished no matter how bad the _**'prank'**_ was except for detention and deduction of House points."

Harry sighed as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders (which he usually did) before replying "I heard that Snape was almost exposed to Lupin in his werewolf form but my Dad saved him and Snape owed him a life debt. Snape reported it to Dumbles who threatened to expel Snape if he ever told anyone there was a werewolf at school and other than Lupin and Dad being mad at Sirius for a few days, no one was punished."

"Ah, apparently my sins are great indeed" the voice of Dumbledore said. "But everything I ever did was for the Greater…."

"Shut it Albus" Viggo snarled out. "All your so-called Greater Good ever did was to ruin lives and I refuse to listen to your garbage anymore." With that said he left the room in a huff.

"I think it is time for all of us to call it a night" Ivar suggested. "Tomorrow is another day and I need some sleep. Oh and Albus, I've reinforced the wards surrounding you and will place a guard on you as despite being dead and a Horcrux, I doubt anybody trusts you."

Neville's elf Gilly was posted as a guard and everyone turned in. But no one had a restful sleep and now Harry had some new nightmares added to the ones he already had. Besides finding Voldie's and Bella's Horcrux, they had to find out about the other two Dumbledore had made and unless Ivar found a spell, rune or charm to force him, Harry knew the Horcrux Dumbles would milk this for all he was worth.

Some things never change.


	10. Chapter 10 - Same Old Same Old

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 10 – Same Old Same Old

For three wearing days, the group waited for "DumbleHorc" to reveal what the other two Horcruxes were and where to find them, but after refusing for those three days, he finally stated his terms.

"I demand to be resurrected" he stated as calmly as if he was asking for a cup of tea. Then everybody began shouting threats, insults, how-dare-you-ask and several emphatic NO WAYS.

When things calmed down a bit, Viggo asked "Why should we even consider such a thing? You have lived a long life, received many awards, held great power but did much damnable meddling which destroyed lives and entire families. Also, YOU COMMITTED MURDER THREE TIMES TO MAKE YOUR THREE HORCRUXES!"

"Unfortunately it was a … necessary evil" stated Dumbledore with not even a hint of regret. "The Magical World needs me, needs my guidance, my wisdom and my talents to survive" he smugly stated.

All heads turned to hear Hermione Granger, of all people, give Dumbledore a rather loud, wet raspberry before she spitted out "All your guidance, etc. did exactly what Viggo said. You nearly destroyed Magical Britain!"

"And if you somehow resurrected, you would only finish the job" Harry added. "And most importantly, it ain't never, ever gonna happen!"

"But Harry, my boy, you have to be able to understand the necessity for my resurrection…."

"No he doesn't" Hermione spat out "You WOULD destroy us and you DON'T deserve a second chance at life. Besides, who would follow you if you looked like old Snake Face."

"Ah, now that is where you are wrong" replied DumbleHorc "My body was repaired before burial as per my directions and was preserved in stasis so that I won't decompose and I have a much better spell to use to resurrect me to my old, grandfatherly self."

"But you need someone to do the spell, no doubt brew a few potions, retrieve your body, cast some runes, etc., etc., because you can't do it yourself" Harry pointed out.

"True" said DumbleHorc "but just so you know, I had taken steps and left instructions to some very reliable persons to accomplish it"

"Who'd you have to Imperious or spell the hell out of to do the deed?" Hermione asked.

"Ah that is my little secret" said a smug DumbleHorc. "For all you know, I could already be resurrected by my faithful."

"If they are still alive" Neville added. "Many people were lost before, during and even after your death and the Battle of Hogwarts."

"I had planned for that and there are many who could and would follow my directions without a second thought and as soon as possible."

"If that is true," Viggo asked, "How would you explain your comeback, your return to life?"

"I have a plan for that as well" DumbleHorc stated.

"So you really don't need us, do you now" Harry said. But before DumbleHorc could reply, Harry turned to Ivar and asked "Do you have at least some of the information you need regarding Horcruxes?"

"Yes."

"Then destroy this one. We will find some way of destroying his body. I suggest using fiendfyre on the mausoleum."

"Harry, my boy, surely you can't…."

"I AM NOT YOUR BOY – the one whose life you nearly destroyed due to the Dursleys, hiding my true heritage, position in the world, the vaults besides my trust fund, saw to it that those who would have helped me died or were imprisoned. All I want now is for at least 1/3 of your dark, worthless soul to join those of Voldie's already in hell!

Naturally, DumbleHorc continued to point out all of the good things that he would be doing after resurrection, while Ivar entered the sealed off cell where he was, added a few previously prepared runes, activated them with his own blood and carefully backed out of the cell while chanting in an archaic language. He then slammed the door shut and then all those who didn't have to be told to get as far away as they could in the living room as well as casting the best shields they knew, watched and waited for the end to happen.

It came with a horrific scream, a black smoke that filled the entire cell, and the shaking of the entire house. When he thought it was safe, Ivar told Viggo to open the door as Ivar shrunk the containment cell and levitated it out and walked to a rather barren field on Axel's property and then used fiendfyre to completely destroy the item, although Viggo had to cast the spell because Ivar was nearly magically exhausted doing all that had to be done.

But at least it was over, and all involved could rest a bit before deciding what to do next. The elves brought refreshments and then Ivar and Viggo took a nap. Eventually the others followed their example. Magic, which had not been seen by Magicals for centuries or probably ever, while illuminating to some (Hermione, Luna and even Harry) was tiring and though there was much to be done, tomorrow was another day.

Back in Britain, the Goblins were living on vegetables and roots. The hearty ale they brewed was about to run out as they lacked the things needed to brew more. A few Goblin warriors were sent out to fetch necessities but it seemed that at every "secret" entrance was manned by Dwarfs and Aurors and other armed humans. Since things were getting desperate, twenty of the fiercest Goblin warriors were ordered to break out of the weakest entrance, quickly kill all of those blocking the door, set up some lethal traps known only by the Goblins, and get some much needed supplies.

Using the element of surprise, the Goblins quietly snuck up to the door and quickly opened it and were about to charge out to slay the filth imprisoning them, but were stopped by a strong shield. Then some of those humans threw in several strange canisters through the shield (which was apparently a one-way shield) while the door was still open but the Goblins didn't notice them until after the door was secured. The unusual objects were filled with probably something Muggle as wizards certainly didn't have such things. The canisters were filled with a peculiar, gaseous substance that quickly penetrated the tunnels causing the Goblins to collapse where they stood. They would not be getting up ever again.

Fortunately, the gas didn't leave the tunnels and enter the Goblins' living space, but those who went in search of the others also didn't return. It took the Goblins two days to figure out what had happened, and the word got out and panic started to spread.

The British Goblins were trapped and it was calculated that there was only enough beer left for two days and the food for two weeks - if it was very carefully rationed. Since there was no way to communicate with Rooknook or Ragnuk, Ruffmak, who was Ragnuk's second in command, called a meeting of the heads of all clans and other Goblins of importance to figure out what to do.

Finally, it was reluctantly decided that they would wait until the food was gone and hope that Rooknook had negotiated with the humans and would save them at the last moment. Since GOBLINS DID NOT SURRENDER, they would wait to the end to either starve or kill the women and children, burn their bodies and then rush out of the bank for one last glorious battle. It was all they could do until they were rescued.

There was something bothering Axel – besides Horcruxes, Goblin rebellions, the potential crash of the Magical financial market, giving shelter to four of the most wanted individuals, which he did not mind in the least but still wouldn't want anybody to find out about his guests – and although it was very important, he just couldn't remember what it was.

Then two days after ridding the world of the DumbleHorc _first_ Horcrux, he overheard Luna explaining to Hermione about Beedle the Bard's stories. Then it hit him. "Harry did you say that the cloak belonged to your father?"

"Well yes. According to Sirius – my godfather and dad's partner in pranks - James got it from his father."

"This was the same cloak?"

"Well yes but what has that got to…."

"The Three Brothers" Neville quickly added.

"Who?" Harry asked. Neville realized that Harry probably didn't have any idea about magical fairy tales and Hermione mentioned that Dumbledore had left her a copy and she never heard about it.

A quick explanation was given by Axel who mentioned that a normal invisibility cloak only last about ten years or 12 at the most.

"May I see your cloak as I want to run a test on it?"

"You won't damage it will you?" Harry asked.

"No, I just want to run a time test on it. Axel had checked it for damage and found none. In fact the whole made in the cloak seemed to be repairing itself."

The cloak was produced, checked with a time spell and pronounced by Axel that "There is a very, very good possibility that this cloak, which is centuries old, is the real thing. Are you any relation to the Peverells?"

"I…I…I really don't know much about my heritage" Harry replied. "Dumbledamnit saw to it that I knew as little as possible. All I really know was that I am the last of the Potters and the heir to the Black title due to Sirius having blood adopted me when he became my godfather."

"Then I must get in touch with Ivar as he could arrange for a heritage test. Who knows what other heritages you might have?"

"Would I be able to have one too?" Hermione asked rather meekly. "I heard that there is a theory that Muggleborns are descendant from Squibs and there was a noted Potioneer by the name of Dagworth-Granger, so perhaps…."

"Of course my dear" Axel replied. Let's start the process as soon as possible. I'll send an owl to Ivar."

Thus began another waiting game, which they had in common with Goblins, the Magical World, financiers and just about everybody else.


End file.
